Keep Holding On
by Makkenna Witwicky
Summary: Makkenna Witwicky's life was never normal. She proved this after she bought a car with her cousin that ended up being an alien robot. She gets thrown into a century old alien war that will change her life forever and realizes fate really does call on us when we are needed. When it comes to saving the world and falling in love. Bumblebee/OC
1. Car

**Here's the rewrite. I decided to do this more traditional…you could say. I hope everybody likes and reviews so I will continue. I hope everybody gives it a chance even if you have already read In The Beginning because this story will be different! You won't be reading the same thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna. That's all.**

"Sam, your gonna do fine." I said as I patted my cousin on the shoulder. "Your gonna make an A. You've been studying this report over and over all week." He Gave me a smile.

My Uncle Ron knocked and peeked in my room and smiled. "Were leaving in five minutes. You two can't be late today."

Sam gave me a thumbs up. "Let's hope so. I gotta go get my stuff together." He said and ran out of my room to his across the hall. I smiled an walked into my bathroom to finish doing my hair since Sam stopped me earlier to talk.

I let my bright blue eyes roam over myself. My kinda pale complexion to my abnormally natural, bright red hair. I pulled part of it back into ponytail and left my bangs to fall over my eyes. I smiled. Satisfied and grabbed my bag from the floor and walked downstairs.

I grabbed a bagel that my Aunt Judy had sitting out for me and took a bite. Aunt Judy gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Have a good day, sweetie." Sam came up behind me and she did the same thing, adding a 'good luck' and we went out with Uncle Ron to head out to school.

**0o0o0**

My fingers tapped aimlessly on the desk as my history teacher looked around the classroom for the next student he could call to the front of the class and read their report. He only does this to embarrass us, I think. I sighed in frustration as his eyes landed on my cousin. "Mister Sam Witwicky. Your up." He slowly rose to his seat and grabbed his bag from the floor. He approached the table in front of the class and dumped his bag's contents on it. Multiple old instruments tumbled looked up at the class, all eyes were on him. "Ugh. Sorry, I gotta allot of stuff. For my family genealogy report,-" he was cut off but a piece of paper flying up and hitting him in the face.

Mr. Martin rose from his seat. "People! Responsibility." He said as he pointed his finger at the middle of the class to the boy who did it. Trent. I turned to see him grinning as he received high fives from the jocks around him. I rolled my eyes and turned back continued "I decided to do it on my great, great grandfather, he was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. A famous man. Very famous explorer. He was one of the first to explore the arctic circle. Which is a big deal. In eighteen ninety-seven…he took forty-one brave sailors straight into the arctic shelf. So that's the story right. I have some basic instruments and tools used to nineteen century seaman."

The class laughing when he said 'seaman'. Mr. Martin holding up a stop sign shaped paddle that said 'quiet'. Yeah, like that's gonna do anything.

I had heard this report a thousand times since he rehearsed the report on our grandfather every day. He had to do good. This was his final grade and he had to receive an A if we are to get a car. I had three A's already and my thousand dollars and he had two A's and a thousand. That was his dad (my uncle)'s deal. Three A's and one thousand each.

He began to pick up each item and say what they were. "Here's the quadrant. You can get it for eighty buck. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here." The class again laughed and the teacher held up the sign. It still didn't keep them from laughing.

Sam finally picked up the final item. "These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet but they have seen many cool things."

"Sam!" Mr. Martin interrupted. "Are you going to sell me his liver? This isn't show and sell it's the eleventh grade, I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud."

"I know, I'm sorry. This is all going towards my car fund. I'm on Ebay. I take paypal, cold hard cash works too. The compass makes a great gift on Columbus day!"

"Sam!" He interrupts again.

"Sorry!"

I had told him he shouldn't sell our grandfather's stuff but he wouldn't listen. Now he getting reprimanded by the teacher for trying to auction off stuff during class!

Sam stopped completely with the items and went to the next part. He held up two papers, both riddled with odd markings, and he pointed to the pictures. " Unfortunately, my Grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward. Drawing strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered." He finished just in time, the bell then sounding to end the day.

All the students quickly jumped up. None listening to Mr. Martin's warning. "Study! Might be a pop quiz tomorrow! Might not! Sleep in fear tonight!

I rolled my eyes as I heard Sam shout prices at the students leaving the classroom. I grabbed my bag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder. I walked up and patted Sam in the back. "Good luck, Cuz." He gave me a nervous grin and walked up to Mr. Martin's desk.

I stood by the door and watched as Sam walked up to Mr. Martin. "So, pretty good right?"

"I'd say a solid B minus." He replied after giving off a good obvious eye roll.

Sam frowned. "A B minus?"

"You were hawking your great grandfather's crap in my classroom!"

I groaned. "I can't watch this. This is gonna end badly…"

I ran to the parking lot, cutting through mobs of students talking and found my Uncle Ron's car parked out front. I hopping into the backseat and gave him a hug from behind. He laughed. "Hey, Makkenna. Where's Sam?"

"Getting his grade. Fingers crossed!" I held up my pointer and middle finger and crossed them. Maybe Sam could weasel his way into an A.

"Unlike him, you study and do good. You got all of you're A's in one day. Your mom would be proud." I smiled and leaned back into my seat. A moment later Sam ran out of the front of the school, waving his paper around like a mad man.

He quickly yanked the door open and climbed in. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Uncle Ron rose and eyebrow. "So?"

"I got an A-, it's an A though!" He looked at him expectantly and then sent a hopeful glance my way. I gave him a thumbs up.

Uncle Ron motioned for the paper. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Sam held the paper up.

"It's an A. So I'm good?" I leaned and Sam and I both gave him huge smiles.

He laughed and nodded. "Your good." I shot my fist in the air as Sam did a little dance in his seat. Uncle Ron laughed again. "Alright, stop it, stop squirming in the seats, Sam. You'll mess up the leather." Sam stopped abruptly and sat back in his seat.

After around ten minutes of driving we finally arrived in town. Uncle Ron finally broke the silence as he turned into a Porsche dealership. "Got a little surprise for you both."

Uncle Ron, get us a Porsche? Anyone who knew him, knew this was a joke. What idiot would possibly-

"No, no, no, Dad!" Sam yelled enthusiastically as he turned around multiple times to look at the cars. I face palmed.

I shook my head. "Sam, he's joking with us."

Uncle Ron nodded. "Yeah, I am. Your not getting a Porsche, for your first car!"

Sam's happy smile fell. "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny! You really think I'd get you a Porsche, for your first car?" He answered through laughter. I looked around to see him driving out of the back entrance of the Porsche dealership and I saw an old run-down car lot up ahead. That looks legible for Uncle Ron…

Sam continued. "What's wrong with you? I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." Uncle Ron continued to laugh. "It's not a funny joke." As I though we pulled into the run down lot. The sign reading 'Bobby Bolivia's'. A clown standing under it twirling a smaller sign, yelling about paint melting into his eyes.

All the cars that were visible were old 'clunkers'. They had the dates on them, most in the sixties or seventies and most all were cars no one wanted back then or now. Yeah, this is definantly something Uncle Ron would do. We were never going to find anything here!

He parked and we all got out. I noticed Sam's horrified expression. He was thinking the exact same thing. "Here? What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap!"

"At your age I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine."

Sam shook his head and began to fight with him again. "Let me explain something to you. You ever seen Forty Year Old Virgin?"

He nodded.

Sam pointed to a car. "That's what this is." he pointed to the older one beside it. "This is fifty year old virgin. You want us to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory."

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, got it. Old Witwicky motto."

Their fight was stopped as an older black man walked out and smiled. "What can I do you all for?" he questioned, using that 'perky salesman' voice and tone.

Uncle Ron grabbed our shoulders. "Were here to get their first car."

He looked shocked. "You come to see me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Had to…"

He smiled and shook our hands. "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

I gave him a fake smile. "Makkenna."

He then shook Sam's hand. "Sam." He answered, also showing off the best fake polite smile he could muster. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and started to talk and show Sam a few cars but in the group he was showing off, none just 'jumped out' at me.

I sighed and walked on to the other cars. One car in particular drawing me in. Maybe there is a car here for us. Just maybe. This car being an old '70's Camaro. Yellow with black racing stripes. I smiled and ran my hand over the hood. It might have been just me, but it felt as if it shivered. Probably just me.

I shrugged and grabbed the handle and opened the door. I slid in looked around. The inside of the car looked pretty good. Better than the other old cars here. It had black and yellow leather seats to match the exterior of the car. I grinned at the air freshener. It having an angry Bee on it and under it, it said 'Bee-otch'. There was also a little disco ball.

This was like a gem in a bunch of rocks. I smiled. "This is the one." I ran my hand over the steering wheel, dust came off to reveal a strange symbol in the middle of the steering wheel. I touched it again, a tingle running through my fingertips. It seemed…familiar.

I shrugged again and decided to see what Sam thought. I got out and motioned to him. "Come here! I found a good one!" He left his conversation with the manager to run over look it over. 'Uncle Bobby B' walked over also, giving the car a strange look.

"It's got racing stripes." Sam inquired as he ran his hand over the hood of the car. He the began to look inside it also, giving me and the car a smile. He liked it.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's got racing…what the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He looked up toward the garage's in the distance. "Hey, Manny, what about this car? Check it out!"

The man in question answered back with a shrug. "I never seen, boss. That's loco!"

Bobby shook his head. "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny. Find out!"

I walked over and knelt down by Sam, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Feels good." He too noticing the strange symbol. He looked at me and I shrugged. He smiled. "Probably something the previous owner did. Who knows. Still a great car."

I nodded in agreement and turned to Uncle Ron and he nodded. "How much?" He questioned Bobby.

Bobby walked over slowly and assessed the car. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. With the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"But, the paint's faded!" Sam cut in.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby shot back.

"It's custom faded. That makes no sense!" I yelled back over the roof of the car.

Bobby shook his head. "It's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." he turned to Uncle Ron. "Five grand."

He shook his head. "Sorry, not paying over four." My smile dropped.

Bobby leaned down. "Come on, kid. Get out the car."

Sam didn't budge. "You said cars pick their driver's!"

"Yeah, well some times they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Get out the car." He turned to an ugly yellow bug next to the Camaro. "This one for four g's is a beauty!"

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Uncle Ron said as he pointed across the lot.

Sam shook his head. "We don't want a _Fiesta_ with racing stripes…"

"This is a classic engine right here! I sold one just yesterday with-" Bobby was cut off. As Sam shut the door to the Camaro, the passenger door flew open and slammed into the VW that Bobby was sitting in, pushing the car over and into a stack of plastic jugs and a old rusted barrel. He climbed up through the passenger's door. "No worries. I can get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." he turned to the garages again. "Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammer and come bang this stuff out, baby! He let out a laugh. He got out and pointed across the lot. "That one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabamy!"

I suddenly heard a loud noise and all the windows in the cars shattered. Sam grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to the ground so we couldn't get bombarded by the shattered glass flying everywhere! I turned a little to see that so far, nothing had happened to the Camaro. Shocker.

After it was all over Bobby slowly got up and looked around at the cars all destroyed in shock. He then turned to us. He held up four fingers. "Four thousand!"

Sam cheered and jumped up in the air. I ran and gave Uncle Ron a hug and then Sam grabbed me and hugged me. "We have a car!"

"Calm down!" Uncle Ron said as he pulled us apart. "Your getting a car not winning the lottery. Come one you both have papers to sign for ownership."

I gave our new car a glance as I followed Sam into the manager's office.

**Is this better than the my original and if you haven't read the original, is this good or bad? Should I continue? I'm feeling more confident in this version. I did the little part at the beginning so you can know what Makkenna looks like if you don't. Her picture is on the bottom of my profile and she's the story's cover. Please review!**


	2. Wash

**Thanks for reviews. I'm glad everyone supports this rewrite. This is actually my third, I wanted to write a fic that was different and in the end I'm following what everyone else does. Typical. But now I'm conflicted a little bit. A full rant will be at the bottom. I need your inputs! Anyway, thanks and I present you with chapter two! This will be extremely short!**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna and extras in the Bayverse plot.**

I crossed my legs as I tried to get more comfortable on the couch. I bit my pen as I went over my math homework. "What is X? What is X?" I mumbled to myself, getting more frustrated every time I asked myself the question.

"Boo!" I heard Sam yelled by my ear as he grabbed my shoulders! I turned around and smacked him with my book. "Ow. Didn't have to physically assault me! I was just going to ask you a question."

"Don't try to scare the shit out of me then!"

"Language!" I heard my Aunt Judy's voice yell from the next room.

I bit my lip. "Sorry!" I turned back to Sam. "Yes, ask your question before I decide to not give you the privilege."

He waggled his thumbs around in a circle. "Welllllll…." He drawled out. "There this party and I want you to come with. For…moral support. You know so you can be my-"

"Wingman for Mikaela? I may be her friend but I will not try to set you up! Your like my brother, Sam. She can be nice but she can also be a jerk since she is an 'evil jock concubine' as Miles calls her and her 'bitch squad' also as Miles says…"

He pouted a moment but shrugged. "Dammit. Still go. Please."

"Sure." I answered after a moment of thought. I crossed my arms over my chest. "But, if I don't have to get out…I'm not. I don't do parties. Much less ones with Trent their. He undresses me with his eyes every time I see him. It's creepy and gross. Also, Sam. If Mikaela actually _wants _to be with a douche bag like that, then they deserve each other. Another reason I won't set you up and you won't talk me into it!"

He nodded. "Okay. We have a few hours and-"

"I heard you say douche bag! Makkenna! What did I say about cussing?" Aunt Judy had came running into the living room.

I groaned. "To not to…"

"Exactly." Sam gave me a thumbs up and ran upstairs.

"But, Sam said-"

"I didn't hear him…Do you have any proof?"

I sighed. "No."

"Okay, then."

Typical.

**0o0o0**

I looked out of my window at our new Camaro sitting in the driveway. If Sam was going to a party, with all the cool people there, he atleast needed to make our used car presentable. You could say.

I walked down the hall and finally got to Sam's door an knocked. He immediately responded. "Come in!"

I walked in hesitantly. It seems as if every time I walk in this cluttered boy-cave of a room I see something new that I wish I hadn't. Like when he had left a plate on his nightstand and the then unrecognizable food on the plate seemingly moved. Gross. I say it again. Gross.

I stood at the door and looked around before laying my eyes on Sam. "Yo, you wanna wash the car? In my opinion it needs it and if your going to that dumb party you need to not have a car covered in four fine layers of dirt and dust."

"Sure. I'll meet you out there. You get the stuff." He said with a smile.

I gave him one back and went back down the hall to my room. I went in and found my purple and blue striped bathing suit top. I put it in with some blue-jean shorts and I put my flip-flops on. I looked in my mirror and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and walked back downstairs.

I looked under the sink and found Uncle Ron's special car soap. He refuses to wash his green convertible in 'normal car soap'. I grabbed the red bucket and put the soap, two sponges, and a rag in it. By the time I had done this Sam was walking downstairs in his blue swim trunks and a white tank top with flip flops.

He went out to the corner of the house and he grabbed the water hose and I went to the car and set all of the stuff out. I put some soap in the bottom of the bucket until it covered it and Sam sprayed some water in it until it was full. I began to mix it around with my hand as he sprayed the car with the water hose. I threw the sponges in the buck and the pulled one out. Sam stopped spraying and did the same.

**0o0o0**

"Get off the carpet!" Aunt Judy was yelling at us as we walked through the door and into the living room. She ran into the back hall and grabbed two towels and handed them to us. She put a hand on her hip. "Why are you two soaking wet? I thought you were washing the car not going to the water park!"

"We did wash the car…after we finished our water war." I replied, saying the last part lowly.

"It was just for fun!" Sam added.

Aunt Judy cute her eyes. "Why must you two be so childish sometimes. Go change out of those clothes and put on something better to wear. You did say you had a party to go to."

Sam nodded and he ran upstairs. I followed. Aunt Judy left in her rant about her carpet. Little did she know Sam spilled a whole liter of Coke on it the other day while she was gone. The water was only helping it if you asked me.

I went upstairs and pulled my soaking wet clothes off and picked out new undergarments and a pair of black shorts with a random t-shirt I got on our vacation to the beach. I pulled on my TOMS and grabbed my phone. I walked to Sam's room and found him talking to himself or Mojo rather.

"Alright, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." He walked over to his computer an scrolled down to the Ebay page and he groaned. "I need money to take out the girl is what I need…" More scrolling. "Zero Bids. Great."

Mojo began barking and I laughed to myself. That dog was such a druggie. Sam also knew what this meant. "Mojo, you want you pain pills?" He asked the small dog as he grabbed the pills and the dog scurried to the end of Sam's bed. Sam grabbed the pills but set them back down and he stared into the mirror. He started to pull on his chin. "No. Premature. Wassup? Nothing, just driving my car. Driving my car." He breathed into his hands and smelled them. He cringed and flinched his head back and grabbed some mouthwash spray and started shooting it all in his mouth.

He grabbed the pills again and walked back over to Mojo who was now on the table. Sam sat down, pill in hand. "It's like clockwork. You know your wasting these thing but if you piss in my bed again your sleeping outside." He put the pill in the Mojo's mouth and he quickly ate it. "All for today. No more. Crackhead." He got up started walking towards the door, too bad I couldn't get away in time since he stormed out and almost ran into me.

I pushed on his shoulder. "Watch it, Sam!"

"Where you eavesdropping?"

I shrugged. "Little bit. Did your breath smell that bad? That's gross."

His face grew red. "NO. You…I…" He said choppily, becoming even more flustered.

I smiled. "BTW…it's our car. Not yours."

His face fell. "You…heard…expression!"

I nodded. "I see. Let's go LadiesMan217, we gotta party to hit."

"It was a typo!" He yelled, his face still red. We both walked outside after he grabbed the keys. Of course Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron were working on the lawn. They always were.

"Ron, this one's uneven." Aunt Judy stated as she repeatedly stepped on it as a failed attempt to straighten it out.

"Yeah. Probably." Was Uncle Ron's dull reply.

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that." He never would.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

As I was observing I noticed Sam strode out into the middle of the grass. Uncle Ron forgot about Aunt Judy's question to immediately tend to the grass Sam was currently stepping on. "Oh, Sam. I do not like footprints on my grass."

"But, there's no footprints." Sam was right.

"That's why I built my path, go from my grass onto my path."

Sam did so but he still had to complain. "It's family grass, Dad."

"Yeah, well, when you own your own grass you will understand." I laughed slightly at the fight that seemed to break out once a month and he always said the same thing, 'when you own your own you'll understand.'

I walked over and sat in the passenger's seat of the Camaro. It did look better now. Throughout the water fight we did manage to clean it up really good. I patted the dashboard. "You clean up nice."

The radio crackled. _'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. YEAH!" _I recognized the song by Usher.

I furrowed my brow. "Uhh…YEAH!"

Laughter came from the speakers. I was going to press forward but Sam got in and slammed the door. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and smiled. "YEAH!"

More laughter emitted through the radio and Sam gave me a confused look. I only shrugged.

**If anyone wants to adopt **_**'What Doesn't Kill You' **_**from me, just PM me and I will let you. I am putting it and **_**'Blood, Sweat, and Precious Metal' **_**on hiatus. WDKY will be on hiatus also until I get my muse or until someone adopts it. I want to start a new story and these stories are getting in my way. BSAPM can be adopted if you ask, I'm still thinking about it but WDKY is officially adoptable. I took a long break and went to the beach on vacation and now I'm back in action and ready to write!**

**Help me get to 20 reviews!**


	3. Lake

**Thanks for the reviews. I have exactly twenty days till school starts so I'm gonna get my write on so I can finish atleast the first, maybe even the second movie before school starts and I'm too busy to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own Ocs and add ons to the Bayverse plot. Enjoy.**

**Makkenna's POV**

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. Abso-fucking-lutely not. I am not dealing with him all the way to the lake." I whined as I crossed my arms and leaned back in the passenger's seat. My eyes roamed over the double-wide trailer in front of me and the old pick-up parked beside it.

"Miles is my friend, Makkenna. I don't hate on your friends." Sam said as he pulled his phone out to call Miles and tell him to come out.

I snickered. "You don't hate them…your flirt with them. Like Mikaela for example."

He looked up and smirked. "Touché. I think I used that correctly." I rolled my eyes and leaned back again and closed my eyes. Sam's continual back and forth with Miles on the phone was soon drowned out by the events earlier…my car talking. Or responding since it was through the radio but still. I had a technical conversation with my car!

Should I tell Sam? No. He would think I was crazy and why share something this insane. I would be shipped off somewhere! I wouldn't make it in the psycho house, I'm not my grandfather. It was moments later that Miles started to trod down his rickety wooden front steps wearing another ridiculous outfit. I pointed at him and groaned. "Look at that. What is he wearing? Why do you hang out with this dipshit?"

Sam groaned. "I don't necessarily have people lining up to be my best friend, Makkenna!" He waved his arms around to emphasize.

I pointed at Miles again. "And he's the reason why. He's the oddest human being I have ever met… Wait. That must be it! He isn't human! That explains so much!" Sam smacked my shoulder. "Ow." I winced and grabbed my shoulder.

Miles walked up and opened the passenger door. "Backseat, babe."

I didn't budge. I snickered. "Ha! Bro, I'm not your babe. My car. Your ass can walk."

He waggled his eyebrows. "You wanna be my babe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go shit a brick."

"Makkenna! Just sit in the back!" Sam finally cut in. I turned and gave him a look, ignoring Miles' cheering from behind me. "No buts. Come on. Please. I'll give you five dollars."

I groaned. "Fine. I won't forget though." I started to unbuckle myself but the buckle wouldn't come un-done. I groaned and kept pressing but every time I heard it click open, it would click shut once again. "I can't get it unlatched." Miles finally retreated to the drivers side and climbed into the backseat.

It was a good ten minute ride of awkward silence until we arrived at the lake. Miles jumped up from the backseat once we arrived and looked around. "Dude, are you sure were invited to this party?"

Sam nodded. "Of course Miles. It's a lake. Public property. Makkenna was actually given an invite though so…one of us is."

Miles raised and eyebrow. I shrugged. "Trent wants me…"

I looked at the kids here all of the popular kids and a few 'middle class' kids. Then I saw a black SUV, Trent beside it and- "Oh my God. Mikaela's here." Sam beat me to it. He and Miles soon got out of the car and I saw Sam and look at Miles. "Don't do anything weird."

I smirked. "That's Miles your talking to."

Miles smiled. "Of course not!" He said in response.

Sam straightened his t-shirt and smoothed his hair back. "I'm good, right?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah, your good."

As soon as Miles' voice hit Trent's range of hearing he turned around and stopped fiddling with his football to point out the arrival of my cousin and Miles. He said something I couldn't hear and then Mikaela ran up and hugged him from behind. I decided to let Sam get whatever he was searching for by even being here and I decided to press on with the car.

"Sooo…were you…talking to me…earlier?" I asked the radio.

No response.

I sighed. "I must be crazy…" I looked over and saw Trent, right in Sam's face. I quickly jumped out and ran over and stepped in front of Sam. "Leave him alone, Trent. He's fragile."

Trent was about to say something but he only nodded as Mikaela also ran up and got in the middle of the boys. Trent grabbed Mikaela's hand and pulled her over to his SUV after she whispered something in his ear. I pushed Sam over and looked around. "Where's Miles?" He pointed up. I looked toward the way he was pointing to see Miles flip out of a tree.

He smiled as he looked at Sam. "All the chicks were watching us!"

Sam shook his head and started to speed walk back to the car, his face getting redder by the step. "You're an idiot, Miles. We both looked like idiots just now!" He walked to the front of our car and leaned on it and watched as Mikaela walked down the road. I turned around to see Miles climbing in the car, head first.

I walked over and slapped his leg. "It's called a door, dumbass."

He turned and stuck out his tongue. "I get front now!" I shook my head and walked to the front of the car with Sam. It was moments later that Miles spoke up again. "Dude, what's wrong with your radio?"

"What do you-" I was cut off by the car's radio playing a not so coincidental song that fit Sam's situation, obviously giving him an idea.

"_Who's gonna drive you home…tonight."_

"I'm driving her home tonight…" I heard Sam say, his eyes still on Mikaela's leaving form.

"Why, she's an evil jock concubine, Man. Let her hitch-hike!" Finally Miles said something I could agree to.

"She lives ten miles from here, you have to understand."

Sam ran and sat in the driver's seat and I soon followed, climbing into the back and leaning in-between the front seats to catch Sam telling miles to get out of our car. Miles wouldn't have it. "Bros before hoes!"

Sam shook his head. "Dude, you gotta get out of our car…right now."

He started to climb out but he then leaned on the door and smirked. He glanced back at me. "Since you want alone time with that babe." He pointed his thumb Mikaela's way. "how about she get out and I can have some alone time with _that _babe." He pointed to me. Sam and I didn't even get to say a smart remark before the passenger door slammed, knocking Miles to his knees and almost taking his arm off.

"Maybe I'm not so crazy." I mumbled more to myself that anyone else. We soon drove up next to Mikaela. Sam rolled the window down and leaned over to talk to her. "Mikaela! It's Sam…Witwicky. I don't you to be stranded or anything…you sure? I was wondering if I could ride you home-" He slapped the wheel. _smooth, Sam. _"I mean…give you a ride home. In my car. To your house."

She didn't necessarily say anything or look his way. She stopped a moment, looking at the ground in thought. She finally gave the pavement a slight nod and she opened the door and climbed in. The first few minutes were quiet. I didn't say anything and I highly doubt she even knew I was back there. "So…uhh." Sam finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

Mikaela, still staring at the dash finally answered his hope to start a conversation. "I can't believe that I'm here right now."

I sat up and leaned in-between the seats. "Thanks, Mikaela. Makes me feel great when you say it like that!" I gave her a fake smile.

She gave me a real smile in return. "Makkenna! Great to see you. Haven't really talked to you after you got removed from my fourth period."

"Yeah, decided to take Russian instead of Spanish. I'm doing better at it too."

"How much do you know?"

"About the whole language and I-"

Sam coughed. "Uhh, if your still embarrassed you can duck down if you want…it won't hurt _my _feelings."

"No, I didn't mean here with you guys. I meant in this situation. This same situation I'm always in. I don't know. I guess I have a weakness for hot guys…for tight abs and really…really big arms."

"We all do, Mikaela!" I interjected, adding a smile.

Sam's face fell as he looked down at his body. "big arms…" He mumbled. He then raised on arm up and flexed it. He then pointed to the back of the car and then to the front. "I added a couple new additions to the car. I just put in that light there…and that disco ball. So the light will reflect off of the disco ball."

Mikaela nodded. "Ah…"

I laughed out loud. "Sam, just shut the hell up! Both of those things came in the car when we got it…also. Your muscles are still puny…"

I earned a laugh out of Mikaela and a death-glare from Sam. "So, are you new to school this year, Sam? Your first year?" _I see where this is going…_

"No, we've been in the same school since first grade." He answered, highly embarrassed.

"Do we have any classes together?"

He sighed. "Math, science, history-"

"Sam!"

"Yes! Sam!" He yelled, overjoyed she knew him.

"Sam Wilkicky." _Ahhhhhh….not so much luck, Sammy._

"Wit. Wicky." He corrected with a groan.

"You know, I'm sorry. I just didn't recognize you!"

"That's understandable…" Sam responded immediately…shaking it off. After he was finally pleased with how the car ride was going the totally predictable thing happened. It started to sputter and play love songs. "No…please not now." Sam began to mumble as he repeatedly turned the key. Mikaela was obviously getting annoyed. Sam turned and saw the sunset view and he then turned red. "I would try something like this on you. You're a friend, and I'm your friend. Not a romantic friend, well I could be but-"

After Mikaela was done muttering 'of course not's' and 'sure's' she finally started to get out of the car. I climbed out to and tapped on the hood. Sam, pop the hood." He did as I said and I walked to the front and opened the hood, Mikaela soon followed me and looked in it too. "Woah, we got nice headers for a four-thousand dollar car. We have a high rise-"

"Double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive…Sam." Mikaela said, cutting me off.

I nudged her shoulder. "I was gonna say that!"

"Double pump?" Sam questioned as he walked around the now silent Camaro.

"It's squirts the fuel in so you can go faster…"

"I like to go faster…" Sam mumbled as he leaned in over the side, to stare at her now exposed stomach. "How do you know so much about cars, Mikaela?"

"My dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. What about you, Makkenna?"

"I've always been interested in machines. I don't know why but…I always have. I could take all of this apart, clean it, and put it back together." I looked over to see Sam leaning over the hood, hiding his face. I heard him start to mumble things. "Sam?" I questioned.

"I just wouldn't peg Mikaela for the mechanic…type." He answered as he showed his face again.

"I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it."

"I'm cool with females working on my engine. I prefer it actually!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sam. That's all fun and sweet and defiantly a total lie but will you start it up for me?"

He gave me a glare and went to the car. It wouldn't crank. He stood back up. "So if Trent's such a jerk, Mikaela. Why do you hang out with him?" _Smooth move, loverboy._

She gave the gar a blank stare and started to walk away. She grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat and turned to Sam. "You know what…I'm just gonna walk. Good luck with your car."

I walked around and climbed into the back seat and Sam climbed into the driver's. He began to turn the key over and over again. "You gotta work for me. Don't let her walk away!"

I leaned up and pressed my face to the passenger's seat. "Please work…for me." Suddenly the car started and the radio began to burst out '_Baby come back.' _

Sam quickly swerved and drove up to Mikaela. "Wait a second." He then paused. "I mean…want a ride?" She gave him a soft smile and went to the other side and climbed in.

It was a good twenty minute ride to her house, helping us arrive at nine. Sam parked and looked over at the apartment we parked in front of. "Well, there it is."

Mikaela nodded. "Do you…do you think I'm shallow?" She asked Sam hesitantly.

"No no no! I think there's allot more than meets they eye…with…you."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at school. She grabbed her bag and got out. Giving me a wave as she left.

Sam watched her go. "I'm so stupid. There's allot more than meets they eye with you…STUPID!" He stopped yelling at himself when he noticed Mikaela gave him one last wave. He smiled. "I love our car!"

I patted his shoulder and climbed up in the front seat. "You know, Sam. I think I'm pretty attached to it too." I patted the dash and Sam then started on our way home.

**Well, whatcha think? Anyone who hasn't, check out my Adventure Time! With Makkenna and the Autobots. It's all one-shots about events on base. I have an idea for my next chapter and will probably post it tonight after I type it. Check that out…but first…REVIEW for me please!**


	4. Beautiful

**Thanks for reviews, like I said I wanna get a move on with this story so enjoy my next chapter, I'm gonna change things up here so hopefully you all approve. It will have some Bee/Kenna moments! Question will be at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: The beginning idea goes to InuXKag0.0. I own all Ocs and anything that WASN'T in Bay's movies.**

_Italics- dream/fast-forward_

**Makkenna's POV**

_Everything was black until I fell against the asphalt. My hand scraped on a stray rock and I tried to get up but an explosion about a foot away from me made me fly back down and pull my hands over my head for cover. I heard a fast whirring noise and I turned around toward it. "NO! I'm sorry. I am not coming back! I have to save him!"_

_I ran a few feet and grabbed the door of a military Jeep to steady myself and then my head snapped and looked in. A small smile went on my face and I pulled it open, grabbed a gun from the inside and pulled it out. I backed up and aimed it over my head and shot. Suddenly something huge fell on the other end of the building and another smile burst on my face. This one more prominent and happy._

_I looked up at something, my view never moved so I could see what it was but I gave it a smile. "Your welcome." I turned around and ran down an alleyway then through a street filled with destroyed cars and dead people. I paused and swallowed back what was surely me about throw up from the burning bodies around me._

_I finally arrived next to a tow truck and Mikaela jumped out and gave me a hug. "You are one crazy bitch, you know that?"_

_I nodded. "Not half as crazy as you, Mikaela. That was really brilliant that you-"_

_I heard a yell and I turned to the side to see Sam, plummeting from a tall building to the ground. I fell to my knees and my hand went out toward him falling. A whine escaped my throat. "SAM!" I yelled, only for darkness to take over my vision, I never got to see if he was safe._

**0o0o0**

My body shot up and I knew for a fact that I was breathing too hard. I slowly started to catch my breath and I laid my hands flat on my bed, then putting one up to hold my head in. "Damn…I need some air…"

I got up and pulled on my shorts that I wore to the party and I straightened out my tank top and grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on. I pulled my TOMS on and grabbed my phone and started my eleven p.m. descent outside. First slowly stepping down the stairs and then opening the very squeaky front door.

I soon was out safely and I started to walk around until I caught sight of the Camaro in the driveway. I walked over and sat down beside it and leaned on the tire. "So, Car. What gives? You talk all the time and do very un-car like things and then when I clearly talk straight forward to you…you don't answer me. I'm just interested so answer me."

It was a good two minutes until I heard the radio crackle and a response emitted through. _"You…aren'-t…afraid-d-d?"_

I shook my head. "No. Not really. It's very strange that my car is alive but it's also pretty cool. Why _do _you talk?"

"_I'm…not-t…actually…a car-r.."_

"What…are you then?" I asked hesitantly, turning around to face the 'car' in question. I got no response so I decided to press forward. "I won't run…or scream…" I got up and opened the driver's door and climbed in. "I am just interested. If you won't tell me…show me…please. If you want, I won't even tell Sam. Our secret."

It was quiet for a moment and then the car quietly cranked up and started to drive. It was a ten minute drive before we arrived at the overlook. It was secluded and abandon so this is normally where people go to do drugs or have sex in their cars. Perfect place to show me what he is I guess.

He stopped and opened the driver's side door and I got out. The car didn't move for a moment and then the radio crackled and spoke. _Turn…around-d."_

I did as I was told and I heard many noises from behind me. Metal on metal, gears turning, a few swishing sounds and finally a loud bump or maybe a loud footstep. _"You-u…can-n…turn around-d…now." _He said through the radio again. I would have to ask why he talk like that.

I slowly turned around and I saw a huge yellow and black robot with bright blue eyes. My mouth fell open and I instantly felt weak at my knees. I took a deep breath and walked forward to his bent over form. He was bent down on one knee, eye level to me. I finally was standing right in front of him. He looked at me with curiosity…just the same as I looked at him.

I reached a hand out, going to touch his face but he moved just out of my reach. I gave him a small smile. "What?"

"_I don't-t…want you to…be afraid-d of…me-e-e."_

I put my palm flat on his metallic cheek and smiled. "I'm not…afraid." He then leant into my touch and I soon let my hand fall. "Even though you probably already know, I'm Makkenna. What's your name?"

"_Bumblebee…"_

"Well then…atleast I know I'm not crazy. What are you doing…here."

"_All will be explained-d…after I get…a little help from my friends-s."_

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"_I have to call them-m…tonight-t."_

I nodded. "So do we need to get back?" He gave me a nod and I watched as he transformed back into his Camaro form. He opened the door for me and I got in and leaned back. The door shut and he began to drive off, us soon arriving at my house.

I gave the car a slight wave and walked back into the house and the up to my room where I laid down on my bed and went to sleep at peace…for some odd reason.

**0o0o0**

"Makkenna! Makkenna, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Sam looming over me. "You gotta get up, NOW!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What is it?"

"Our car is being stolen!" Then I remembered. He was 'getting a little help from his friends' as Bee had quoted the Beatles during our 'meeting' earlier. Wait, I called him Bee. I'm giving him nicknames? Is that cool? Is that cool with him? I would have to think about this earlier now I need to take care of Sam.

I rolled out of bed and stood up. He gave me an odd look. I looked down to see I was wearing my jean shorts and my hoodie. "I fell asleep after a walk. Let's just go." He ran out ahead of me and grabbed his bike after yelling for Uncle Ron to call the cops.

He started to peddle up the road after our 'Camaro' and I groaned and grabbed my skateboard and ran after him. I set the board down and started to skate, soon catching up top him. He was on the phone. "My car's been stolen! I am in pursuit with my cousin. No, don't ask me question my father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

We followed Bee into the Junk yard coming up. Sam left his bike behind an old car but I kept holding my skateboard, it was Alien Workshop and signed by Rob Dyrdek. Hell no, I am not just leaving it anywhere in a junk yard. I walked up to see Sam under a trashcan, making a video about our car being alive. I looked up and saw Bee shining a light into the sky.

Sam got up and began to walk around toward Bee but was soon intercepted but two dogs. I climbed up on a stack boxes and watched as they chased Sam around a building and into a garage. I jumped down and walked around and watched as Bee drove through and scared the dogs away only to drive away as the cops drove up. I jumped back and hid behind the wall, my breathing going fast as I gripped my skateboard tighter.

"Put your head on the hood." I finally heard the cop say, speaking up. I heard a loud thud and the car door opening and closing. Then driving away.

I took a deep breath and slid down the wall. "What am I gonna do?" I sighed out. I suddenly heard loud footsteps and I looked up and saw Bee bending down to me. I gave him a smile. "Real smooth, you know that Bee? Thanks though."

"_For…what-t?"_

"Saving my cousin. With the dogs." He pointed a finger at me and I grabbed it, he lifted me up to my feet and I patted his cheek. "Bee. It okay if I call you Bee?"

"_Sure…beautiful."_

I felt my face heat up and I looked down at me feet. "Is that my nickname or a compliment that is totally untrue?"

"_Nickname…and even-n so…I call em'…like I see em'. You are…beautiful….and-d don't-t…let anyone tell you-u different-t." _My face got hotter but I didn't hide it. I just gave him a huge smile and a nod. He transformed down to his Camaro form and opened the driver's side door. _"Hop in-n…I should get-t you home…"_

I got in and threw my skateboard in the backseat. I smiled and leaned down to the steering wheel and kissed the strange symbol in the middle of it. The whole car shivered a little and the whole inside suddenly grew very warm. I smirked. "Thanks…Bee." I whispered as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"_Your-r welcome…beautiful." _I heard him say before I dozed off.

**0o0o0**

I leaned against my Uncle as we stood in the police department's interrogation area. We had been here all night with these idiots trying to get them to release Sam but to no avail. Sam was sitting in a wooden chair as he ran his hands through his hair. At the moment we were all getting frustrated at the detective who was three hours late in coming to speak with us.

My head rose up as the door opened and he finally walked in. He quickly cut to the chase and bent down right in Sam's face. "You said something about your car? Something that the FBI fount important enough for me to hear. What was it?

"It stood up." Sam said simply.

"Just stood up? Wow. That's really neat. Okay, Chiefy. Time to fill it up and no drippy drippy." He handed Sam a Kleenex and a small plastic container. Sam just stared. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam shook his head. "No. no, no. I'm not on any drugs."

Someone pulled out a familiar bottle of pills and threw them at the Detective. Then…what are these? Found them in your pocket. Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?"

I laughed out loud. "Are you a dumbass? It says Clay Hill Animal Clinic on the bottle! It's dog medicine!"

Sam nodded. "They are my dog's pain pills. She's right."

The detective looked over at Uncle Ron for a confirmation and he nodded. "A little Chihuahua."

The detective rubbed his face and bent down but paused. He pulled his jacket open, looked at Sam and pointed in his jacket. "What was that?" He question with a smile.

"Hm?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows up.

"You eyeballin' my piece, Fifty Cent?" He bent down into Sam's face again. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. Because I promise you, I will bust you up."

Sam moved his head a little out of the detective's personal space and scrunched his nose up. "Are you on drugs?"

**Short but sweet. To the point. Review please! It motivates me! In your review tell me what Bee and Makkenna's celebrity couple name is. You know like Jelena for example. REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER! I will use the best one in a later chapter when they get together and I will give that person a shoutout in my next chapter. **


	5. Save

**I normally tell people thanks for all the reviews, but that statement would be overkill considering I only got three. Thanks to my three reviewers, you are the reason I decided to pick myself up and write a new chapter since school started two weeks ago and I have a three day weekend. I mean, I got like ten on my first chapter and now I'm getting almost no reviews. Reviews motivate me to write and if I don't get a good amount of reviews…I won't update…obviously. Without them I may stop completely. I did this rewrite for YOU GUYS since I was told my last one was rushed and that I had more potential and could do better. So that's what I am TRYING to do. DO BETTER. If you want me to write this, you have to let me know you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I own Ocs and extras on Bay plot.**

**Makkenna's POV**

I took another bite from my blueberry muffin as I leaned on the kitchen counter. I looked up to the window and saw the empty driveway. I must admit that when I woke up this morning and saw that Bumblebee wasn't here, I got sad and instantly wished he would come back. That may seem weird, he's some alien robot car but he did save me and Sam and he obviously isn't here for world domination, steeling cows, or probing/abducting humans.

I decided to forget about it. My summer had officially started yesterday and I wasn't gonna waste it being sad over something like this. Even though that's only what I told myself. I finished my muffin and threw away the wrapper. Soon, I heard the clicking of toenails on the hard-wood floor and Sam's sneaker covered footsteps.

I walked over and sat up on the countertop, as Mojo ran over my legs and jumped from the island on to the countertop over the window. Sam passed me and got the Milk from the fridge and he grabbed a glass. "Mornin' Mo'. Mornin' Kenna." He greeted groggily.

I gave him a smile. "Yo."

Mojo suddenly got as close to the window as possible and began barking wildly. Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't holding the milk and he groaned. "Mojo. Stop with the barking. It's too early, please?" I suddenly heard an engine roar and the milk hitting the floor. By the time I had looked out to see Bumblebee in his car form I was being picked up around the waist and pushed around the corner with Sam and Mojo.

I pushed him off. "Sam! What gives?"

He didn't answer me. He merely pulled his phone out and dialed a number. It was only a few seconds later that he began screaming into the phone…at Miles. What would _he _possibly do? "Miles! Miles! Listen to me. Our car, it stole itself. SATAN'S CAMARO! In my yard. It's stalking me!" Apparently Miles didn't buy it because Sam hung up and was running toward his parent's room, where he came out with a pink bike. "Get your board and come one, Kenna!" He yelled back to me as he ran out the front door.

I groaned and ran out and soon found Bee. I hopped in the driver's seat and as soon as I slammed the door Bee was off, chasing Sam down the sidewalk. I snickered and tapped the steering wheel. "You can't drive on the Sidewalk, Bee." He reared off, through a space between two trees and got back on the road. Sam soon got on the road then back on the sidewalk, right in time to flip over…right in front of Mikaela and her jerk friends.

I saw Sam get up and some conversation go on before we stopped for a moment and then follow Sam again to an old car lot. He drove behind some cars and we drove to the other side of the lot. Bee's radio then started up. _"E-enemy-s-s here. For-r Sam-m. We have-to hide-e!"_

"Their here for Sam?"

"_Yes-s."_

I nodded as he drove back and parked in between two cars so we could keep and eye on Sam. A cop car then drove by us and Bee pulled out and drove in the other direction, once again driving on the opposite end of the lot. I turned around and looked at the car. This cop car was unlike any we have around here and then I saw the end of it. Where it should have said 'to serve and protect'… it said…

"To Punish And Enslave…"

Bee's radio fizzled again. _"Decepticon."_

"Are those your enemies?"

"_Yes."_

By the time Bee had driven back to Sam the Cop Car Robot had transformed too and was leaning over Sam, who was laying down on a car. Sam scrambled up and jumped off the car right before the Cop Car flipped it over. Sam ran out and then fell down. I then saw Mikaela was what stopped him. What is she even doing here? He began franticly yelling at her and pointing, I looked over to see the Decepticon running towards them.

Bee suddenly started moving again, he got to full speed and slid past Sam and Mikaela right into the Decepticon's legs. He drove back around and stopped by Sam and Mikaela. He then opened the door. Sam's eyes grew huge. "Makkenna!?"

I shook my head. "No time! Just get in!" They finally got in after some obvious questioning glances at each other. Sam in the front and Mikaela in the back. Bee sped off, the Decepticon now back in car form, driving behind us. Sam and Mikaela were yelling things. I stayed quiet. I should be yelling but for some odd reason… I wasn't scared. Bee was here and oddly enough I knew he would protect me no matter what.

Or am I just in shock? Hopefully he'll just protect us…

We drove to an old abandon building, not sure what it was but Bee drove through the wall, only making Sam and Mikaela scream louder. He did a quick spin like turn and went the other direction, making the police cruiser do an abrupt turn as well, gaining us some time to get away.

We drove a few more minutes longer, it becoming dark somewhere in our chase…I had no idea we were out here that long. Bee pulled around and back up into a space between two concrete walls and turned his engines off and locked the door. Sam started trying to turn the key but of course it wasn't going to budge and neither were the locks on the doors that he tried soon after. He sighed and turned to me. "Why were you in the car? Do you know something I don't know?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a little but, Sam! Bee isn't the bad guy!"

"Bee? Who's Bee? The car? So you named our car?"

"NO!" I stated with a groan. He said things will be explained later."

Sam sighed again and looked around. "Well, atleast we ditched the monster, right?" I heard Mikaela say a low agreement. In a few moments Bee started up again and started backwards driving outside of the huge car lot we were parked in. The attention of the cop car was gained as he followed us again. Bee turned suddenly and his doors opened, forcing us to fall out behind his car form that as I could see from the movements of his form, was transforming.

Even though I had already seen him transform, it captivated me. Until the cop car transformed also and immediately looked at Sam, Mikaela and myself. His chest opened up a little bit and a smaller robot popped out and it ran toward us. I could see it was going after Sam and Mikaela was desperately looking around. She soon started running towards a group of construction workers' sheds.

I looked back towards Sam to see the small robot attacking him, I would have been more worried though is the small robot was doing something lethal like trying to stab him but to my luck, this small robot's dastardly plan to take out Sam was pulling his pants off. How evil.

I turned back around just in time to see Bumblebee flip the cop car robot on top of a small building. "I think Bee has that taken care of." I ran back down the hill and started trying to pull the robot off of Sam's face but to no avail. Mikaela soon ran up with a small saw and chopped the robot to pieces.

The head (still moving) made a few sputtering noises and tried to move but Sam used his foot to turn it around. "No so tough without a head are ya'?" He then kicked it up the hill. He turned to us and grabbed our hands. "Come on. Let's go check on…Bee. As Makkenna called it."

I frowned. "Bumblebee is a _him!_"

"Like it matters!"

"If it doesn't matter then I shall start calling you Samantha. Miss. Samantha Witwicky!"

He groaned. "Okay it matters! Let's just go and see who won."

I smiled in success as we walked back around the building and past all of the destroyed parts of the smaller building until we reached the bottom of a hill. Sam held an arm out in front of us telling us to stop. He must not want us to go further because the cop car won. I stood on my tip toes to see Bee walking up toward us. I grabbed Sam's arm and flung it up. "Move your damn arm!" I muttered as I ran up the hill. Bee knelt down and looked at me. "Are you okay, Bee?"

He nodded in response and put his hand down for me to climb on. I glanced at him and he nodded. _"Tru-ust me."_ I nodded and stepped in his hand. He lifted me up onto his shoulder. Mikaela gave me a look then smiled knowingly. Sam on the other hand thought Bee was built by the Japanese…

He slowly started walking up the hill. I tapped on Bee's head and pointed down he obliged and put his hand out in front of me and set me down by his foot. As Sam got closer he started getting more wary. "Obviously he won't hurt us. He would have killed Makkenna by now if he did..."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Well do you speak robot because they had a giant droid death match!"

Sam kept walking. "I think he wants something from me."

"What?"

"The other one was talking about my Ebay page."

"You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

Sam didn't make a remark to Mikaela's last statement. He just rolled his eyes. He looked up at Bee. "Can you talk?"

"_XM Satellite Radio…digital cable…broadcasting system."_

"So…you talk through the radio?"

"_Yes, yes…your wonderful…your wonderful?"_

Sam nodded and motioned his hand up. "So, what was that last night? What was that?"

"_Message from Starfleet captain…vastness of space…like visitors from heaven hallelujah."_

By now Mikaela had walked up by Sam and was letting her eyes roam over Bee. "Visitors from heaven? What, are you like an alien or something?"

Bee pointed at her and nodded. He bent down and hit my back with his pointer finger and I moved. He transformed down into his Camaro form and opened all of the doors. _"Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_

Sam and Mikaela walked up by Bee's passenger door while I walked around and sat in the front seat. I patted the steering wheel. "Thanks for the save."

"_Anything…for you."_

"He wants us to get in the car?" I heard Mikaela say. I looked out to see her staring at the car as if it were an alien…oh. Right.

Sam smiled. "Fifty years from now when your looking back on your life don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?" Mikaela's answered by getting in the backseat and Sam following and getting in the passenger's seat. We stopped up ahead and picked up Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse and we then got back on the main road.

It was quiet until Mikaela finally sighed and spoke up. "He's a pretty good driver."

Sam nodded and breathed out. "Why don't you sit in my lap?" I almost laughed.

"Why?" Mikaela asked hesitantly as she raised an eyebrow.

"No seatbelt back there. Safety first."

After a moment of though she nodded. "Alright." She climbed up into his lap. He put the seatbelt over them and smiled in victory. Mikaela smirked. "This seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move."

He laughed. "Yeah…"

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"If he's suppose to be this super advanced robot then why does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" _Well, damn… _Bee stopped abruptly and swerved. His doors opened and the seats moved up, forcing _all_ of us out of his vehicle form. He then drove away. _He wouldn't leave me…would he?_

Sam crossed his arms in frustration. "See? That doesn't work. Now, you have pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off!"

"Who gives a shit about the money? Bee drove off! Bee is more important than your damn money! I mean-" I instantly stopped myself. Why was I freaking out over him. He is a guy I just met. No, ROBOT guy I just met. That I couldn't get out of my head…

Sam and Mikaela turned toward traffic in hopes of seeing someone to pick us up but I sat down on the sidewalk and looked at the ground. For what seemed like an eternity later I heard a horn honk and I looked up to see a newer model yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Sam saw it too because I heard him utter a 'what?'

I smiled brightly and jumped up. The driver's door opened for me immediately and I sat in. The radio crackled and an unknown line from a rap song played through. _"Didn't think I'd leave ya' did ya'?" _

"I hoped not. Also, you got even more good lookin' than before." He didn't respond but the interior of the car got warmer. Did I make _him _'blush'? The passenger door opened and Sam and Mikaela got in. This time Mikaela in the backseat since there were seatbelts. Bee then drove off again.

**Well, it's something. Please if you read, review. I want to continue but I am not going to continue if no one reads. That would be a waste of my time since I barely have enough time to write since I now have to attempt to survive high school with all Pre-AP classes, a class on advanced law and Spanish II. Please review. For a fellow author in the making. ****J**


	6. Autobots

**Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! I need to make you guys feel bad more often!**

**Just kidding. I love my readers to much to make you feel bad all the time. **

**Thanks SO SO SO SO SOOOO much fro the reviews! You guys didn't let me down. I wanted to update sooner for you guys but life got in the way…. A LOT! My Pre AP Geometry teacher is a maniac with homework, I don't get home till 4:30, I have chores when I get home and last weekend my laziness from a stressful week took over. I hope to be able to update every weekend once/if things ever settle down but if your in high school like me or have graduated high school, you MUST understand what I'm talking about when I say how stressful and hard it can be. If your not in high school yet… you HAVE been warned of it's cruelty. Sorry if this is a wake up call for any middle school readers.**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna and extras in the plot. **

**Makkenna's POV**

Bee drove us around for another ten minutes until we arrived at a gate with 'no trespassing' signs everywhere. Bee just drove on through them until we arrived at a huge building with a lake and a statue in front of it. He stopped.

We all got out of Bee to see multiple fiery meteor type things falling from the sky, one actually coming near our area. I looked over to see Mikaela scooting in closer to Sam and holding his hand. He must be freaking out inside. Other than the current dilemma freaking out that is.

Sam tugged at Mikaela's hand. "Let's go check it out. You coming, Makkenna?"

I shook my head and they ran off towards the 'meteor'. I leaned against Bee. "Is that your friends?"

"_Yes-s." _He answered immediately.

"Did I make you blush earlier?"

No answer.

"I did." I turned towards the car and gave Bee and huge grin. He then cranked up and drove a few inches so that I fell back but I never hit the ground, he had quickly transformed and caught me. I looked up and gave him another smile. "I'm going to get you, Bee!"

He shook his head and his eyes got considerably brighter. Even though he didn't have a 'mouth' I could read his facial expressions better than I could most humans'.

My eyes finally met his for real. He was already staring into mine by the time I got there. His 'eyes' captivated me and they made me feel safe, happy, like I belonged here. Looking into his eyes. I knew I probably had a dopey, lost look on my face but I couldn't look away but he could. He looked away first and looked back down at me. _"They're coming-g back-k."_

He transformed back into his Camaro form and opened the driver's side door. I instantly hopped in and he put the seatbelt around me and tightened it briefly. A moment later Sam and Mikaela climbed in and Bee set off again.

"It was a metal casing." Sam finally said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, you do realize what that was. You could have just asked Bee instead of walking one mile to see it and get killed or something."

"So that was another robot?"

"Yes. Was that so hard to-"

"Bee's stopping you guys." Mikaela said as she leaned in between us. I turned my head to see that he had turned into an alleyway downtown. He stopped completely and the passenger door opened and Sam's seatbelt came off. He and Mikaela climbed out by my seatbelt wouldn't unclick and my door stayed locked.

I leaned back and pouted. "Bee?"

No answer.

"Bee?"

"_I just wanted-d to tell you that they won't hurt you-u."_

"If they're like you, why would they?"

"_I don't-t want you-u to be scared of them… or-r me-e."_

I smiled and leaned up and rubbed the symbol on the steering wheel. The inside of Bee started to get really hot again form the heat but I decided not to say anything. "Nothing to worry about, Bee. I'm not scared of you and I never will be. Why are you so worried about it?"

He answered me by unlocking the car and retracting my seatbelt. The driver's door opened. _"They're coming-g."_

"Bee. Answer me. Why would I be afraid of you? You've done nothing but protect me since we met. I don't understand."

"_Isn't it-t obvious-s, Beautiful?"_

I didn't really except the answer but I smiled, nodded and got out. I walked up by Mikaela and Sam just in time for a yellow Hummer rescue vehicle, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a black GMC Topkick, and a huge red, blue, and orange flamed Peterbilt eighteen wheeler to drive up around us and transform, Bee doing the same.

The Peterbilt was definitely the tallest and it took him the longest to transform. When he was finally done I realized he was about Bee's height plus half and he was easily around thirty feet tall. He knelt down quickly and got right in Sam's face. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky."

All three of us just stared at his face. I wasn't staring because I was in awe though. I stared because there was something about him that… seemed familiar? Intrigued me? I felt a connection of some sort. I had never seen a giant alien robot until just within my past week but I still felt something.

Mikaela suddenly gasped. "They know your name."

Sam also let out a breath of air. "Yeah." He answered finally.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous, robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow rescue vehicle cut in.

Sam breathed out again. "Autobots."

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" I turned around to see the silver Solstice had said it and was now doing a few dance moves and he stopped in a pose.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Optimus said as he motioned towards the Solstice.

After he had finished his back flip he bobbed his head up, smiled and lifter his blue visor so we could see his eyes. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"Human don't appreciate being called 'bitches' I must add, Jazz." I stated, pointing at him.

He smiled. "Sorry,… uh?"

"Makkenna."

"Sorry, Makkenna. Didn't know that."

"Now you do."

I turned back around and Sam just looked flustered. "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus stated as if were the most common thing ever! He then motioned towards the Topkick. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

We turned to see the huge, black, threatening looking robot sliding his cannons out and then pointing them at us. "You feeling luck, punks?" I heard Bee whir from my left and I looked over at him and gave him a wink then turned back to Ironhide.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus practically groaned this. Does he have problem with this one a lot?

Ironhide slid the cannons back in and shrugged. I was just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons."

I smiled at him. "I myself don't have huge destructive cannons coming from my arms so I find that pretty damn rad, Ironhide!"

He smiled and pointed to me. "I like this one." I turned back to Bee and gave him another wink.

Optimus spoke up again. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

We turned the hummer rescue vehicle and he was sniffing the air. "Hmm. The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wanted to mate with one of the females."

I pushed Sam away from me and to Mikaela. "Gross! Were related!" Sam immediately straightened up and looked away from Mikaela who was scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Optimus finally motioned again. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bee did a little dance and fist pumped the air. _"Check on the rep, yep! Second to none!" _I laughed and gave him a smile which I could tell he returned as he looked at me.

Sam smiled a little too. "Bumblebee. So your our guardian, huh?"

He nodded but stopped suddenly as a red laser shot at his throat. Ratchet had done it with something in his arm. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them…"

I turned back and Bee was clutching his throat and coughing. I frowned. "Awww, Bee."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela spoke up for the first time. I could tell she had just now gained enough courage to actually do so.

"We are here looking for the All Spark and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asked as he crinkled his eyebrows at Optimus.

He looked at Sam for a moment and finally touched the side of his head and images came from his eyes, actually making the concrete beneath our feet look like it was crumbling away. Large metal structures soon appeared along with images of other robots or Cybertronians, fighting, and getting killed.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, but Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam cocked his head to the side slightly. "How did you know about his glasses?"

"Ebay."

"Ebay…" Sam repeated.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said, clenching his hand into a fist.

Optimus stood back up to his full height, along with the other Autobots. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you still have those glasses." Mikaela and I said in unison. We both looked at Sam who only gave us a blank stare.

**Sorry that it's short but this is the best stopping place. If I went further that's a whole other ten minute scene to write and that would be like four more pages of story to write. I don't want this one to be so rushed. I want you ALL to review and then go answer my poll on my profile about the fate of Jazz and Ironhide! REVIEW THEN POLL!**


	7. Scare

**Thanks for the reviews and all who have voted on my poll (it's still up by the way. You may vote until the first of October) And to the person who voted 'they both die'… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm having to force these bad boys out for you guys since The Avengers and Loki have kinda taken over my life. I actually love them more than Transformers, but TF is still number two and Keep Holding On will…keep…holding on. Sorry for the cheesiness. Before I embarrass myself. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna. That's about it…**

**Makkenna's POV**

Once again…on the road. Bee was driving behind Optimus going back to our house. Hopefully Sam remembers where he put those glasses. Speaking of which… "Sam?"

"Yeah, Kenna?"

"I told you not to sell the damn glasses!"

He never responded. We finally got to our house and the Autobots parked in the backyard, behind the gate. We all got out of Bee and from the way Sam was walking, he was very nervous. His knees were shaking so bad he could hardly walk. Mikaela walked up beside me and smiled. "What can I do?"

"Your gonna stay here, alright? I want you to stay here and your gonna watch them. All of them. You know what I'm saying? Five minutes, alright?" Sam answered for me. Mikaela did a few nods and said a few 'okays' as Sam walked away and motioned for me to follow him. I gave Mikaela a quick smile and I patted Bee's hood and decided to follow him. I mean if Uncle Ron sees him, he'll be worried about where I am, he'll come to investigate and you can guess the rest.

We walked inside the backyard and to the door, Uncle Ron was already waiting on us. Just like I guessed. Sam ran past me, straight on to the grass. Uncle Ron gave Sam a smirk. "Thanks for staying on my path." I would have laughed if we weren't in a 'save the whole world' type of situation.

Sam ran up and slammed the screen door. "Oh, hey! Yeah. Oh, THE PATH! I'm sorry. You know I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

Uncle Ron just looked down and shook his head. "I buy half your car."

"Yeah."

"I bail you out of jail."

Sam nods.

"Then I decided to do all of your chores. Makkenna did hers yesterday, speaking of you being in jail."

"The chores…" Sam trailed off, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, life is great isn't it?" Uncle Ron said as he smiled but he still gave Sam that 'your in deep shit' look.

Suddenly the noises of metal and loud footsteps was heard. Sam noticed it too and we both looked back to se all of the Autobots in robot forms and Optimus walking closer. "Life is fantastic is how good it is!" Sam strained, still watching Optimus in horror. I thought Mikaela was gonna watch them!? "Oh! And the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans right now."

"I don't want you to strain yourself." Uncle Ron mumbled as he tried to push open the door, only for Sam to push him and the door back. Uncle Ron once again gave him that look. It was already obvious how mad he was! He was being sarcastic with Sam. Straining himself…pfft.

"Strain myself? It would hurt my feeling if you do it!" Sam was still pushing Uncle Ron and the door. Sam is such a terrible liar and a bad poker face.

"You sure?"

"No. No. No. I'm gonna do the trashcans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and- and I'm gonna-" Optimus was now in the yard and Sam knew it too. He turned back around and I saw the nervousness in his eyes. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole house, Dad. Right now!"

Uncle Ron laughed. "Tonight, oh? Right now." I turned and looked to see Bee peeking around the side of the house. My eyes grew huge and I had to force myself from yelling at him to get away, or something typically yelled in a time like this. He obviously knew I was thinking about saying something since he put a finger over where his mouth would be and gave me a reassuring look with those damn big blue eyes!

Sam obviously noticed him since he turned his back to Bee and put his shoulder on the door and as Bee did multiple hand signals to the other Autobots, Sam decided to get crafty. "I love you. God, I love you, Dad. Just so much right now."

Uncle Ron looked down. "You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. Your three minutes late. Both of you." He glanced at me and I shrunk a little. "But I'm not gonna."

Sam glanced at me then darted his eyes to Uncle Ron. I bit my lip and walked over and threw an arm around Sam's shoulders. "See, just another thing you did for us, Uncle Ron! Because your such a…swell guy!"

"One more thing…" He held up a single finger then pointed it to me and then Sam.

"Alright, I love you! Sleep good handsome man!" I added a sweet smile as he walked around the corner and out of vision. I let out a breath of air and relaxed, Sam on the other hand…

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Sam freaked as he walked up to Optimus who was standing up, proud as ever with all of the other Autobots who had now came into sight. Optimus began walking around. "Watch the path! Watch the path!" This helped none since every step Optimus took, the path cracked beneath his feet. Sam was now gripping his hair as he followed Optimus around. "Please. Please. Please." Optimus stepped on the fountain. "NO! NO! NO!" I winced.

Optimus waggled his foot and shrugged. "Sorry. My bad." _I wish I could laugh… _

Sam motioned from the fountain and back up to Optimus then put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You couldn't wait for five minutes? Five minutes? I told you to just stay. JUST STAY! Ugh!" Mikaela suddenly ran out and Sam then went for her. "I told you to watch them!"

"They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Mikaela seemed very flustered and overwhelmed. What happened after we left? I'd have to ask her later.

"This is bad…NO!" I turned to look at what Sam was talking about to see Mojo, leg hiked on…Ironhide. _Oh shit…_ "Mojo. Mojo. Off the robot!" He ran towards Mojo and scooped him up just as Ironhide was attempting to step on him. "No. No. No. No. No. Easy. Hold on. This is Mojo. This is Mojo." Ironhide began firing up his cannons at Sam and Mojo. "He's a pet of mine and Makkenna. He's just our pet. Okay? That's all." Sam continued, his voice cracking as he swallowed at the huge cannons now fired up and in his face. "Put the guns away. Pet them away."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide questioned, his cannons still charged and aimed.

I ran up and got in front of Sam (he wasn't getting anywhere…) "Rodent? No, Ironhide. He's just our Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas. Don't we, Sam? Mikaela?" They both nodded.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide was pissed.

"He- he peed on you?" I said through giggles. I turned around and pointed my finger at the shaking dog in Sam's arms. "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo! I'm sorry. He's has a male dominance. That's all it is…"

"Yeah, Bad Mojo." Ironhide mimicked, which was also really funny but I (once again) had to hold back my laughter. I heard clicking noises. I turned to see the frightened dog running into the house. "Its gonna rust…" Ironhide then walked back away.

Sam tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go find the glasses before anyone else gets pissed on…" He made his way through the group of Autobots and to the door. "Can you guys go hide?" He asked Optimus.

"Just hurry." He responded but didn't answer the question. Sam ran into the house. Optimus looked down at me. "Why are you not assisting, Makkenna?"

"I would go help him but he doesn't like me in his room…" I shrugged.

"Human customs? If you trust each other, why are you not allowed access inside Samuel's recharging quarters?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at the way he worded bedroom but I decided against saying something and I only shrugged again. "Humans like their privacy…" He nodded and walked over to Optimus. Mikaela was following him. She tapped on his leg and he lifted her up to Sam's bedroom window where she disappeared.

I suddenly jumped as I felt something on my shoulder. I turned to see Bee who had put the tip of his finger on me. I smiled. "Hey, Bee."

He whirred and gave me one of his signature cute looks. "_Hey, Beautiful." _I smiled at the nickname. He took his right pointer finger and ran it down the length from my ear to the bottom of my chin. This sent a shiver down my spine. You would think metal would be cold but he was warm. Just like you would think he would be. His finger dropped down on my neck a little and I laughed. I had always been very ticklish. _"Did I…hurt-t you?" _He pulled his hand back and suddenly became frantic!

I smiled and laughed more. "No, Bee. Some humans are ticklish. You didn't hurt me it was more… funny. I guess you could say." His face relaxed and he was about to touch my face again when a loud yelp and sirens were heard. I turned my head to see Ratchet plummeting down and the electric wires going with him. I instantly began to laugh.

"Wow that was tingly! You gotta try that!" Ratchet said to Ironhide as he slowly got up from the mess on the ground that he had created with his fall.

Ironhide shook his head. "Yeah, that looks fun." He then kept on walking by him. _Wow… aliens know sarcasm._

I could even see some humor in Bee's eyes. "You should go, Bee."

He just gazed at me a moment before reluctantly nodding and standing back up to full height and walking off with the other Autobots. I let a finger trace down my face where Bee's finger had a moment ago, a smile came up on my face. "Oh Bee…" I turned around and walked into the house. Everything was dark. _Ratchet must have hit the power lines. _Suddenly the whole began to shake. I looked through the windows of the kitchen and didn't see anything. "What are they doing out there?"

I walked upstairs to Sam's room just in time to see Mikaela rising up from behind a chair so Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy could see her. "Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm friend of Sam and Makkenna…"

Aunt Judy laughed while Uncle Ron knuckle touched with Sam. He shook his head. "She can hear you talking, Dad."

"Your gorgeous!" Aunt Judy said, trying to break the tension that you could practically feel in the room.

"Thanks." Mikaela said. _I've never seen her this shy before._

"Sorry you had to hear our little family discussion…" Mikaela just laughed. _What all did I miss?_

"My backpack, Mom?" Sam finally asked. I'm guessing he hadn't found the glasses yet.

"Oh, your bag? It's in the kitchen with Makkenna's." Her eyes went to me. "Speaking of, there you are sweetie!" I smiled and nodded as Sam pushed passed me to go downstairs. I followed and luckily the lights came back on so I could actually see.

Sam ran down and finally got to his bag he had our grandfather's stuff in. He dug around until he grabbed an glasses case out and opened it and carefully pulled the glasses out. "Mikaela, can you distract my parents while I take these out to the Autobots?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good. Let's go. I think I heard them in the living room." We walked around the corner to see Aunt Judy with a bat, and three or four guys in suits. One guys grabbed her bat and threw it to another one of the guys and he then looked at us and smiled.

"How ya' doing kids? Are two of you Sam and Makkenna?"

Sam and I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, I need you two to come with us." He said as he made his way over to us.

Uncle Ron stepped in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, sir. You are way out of line." Aunt Judy then did the same.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You aren't taking my kids." Mojo I guess had the same idea. He began to bark.

"Are you attempting to get rough with us?" This guy is a creep. I can already tell.

"No but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

The guy laughed. "There's something fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" Uncle Ron said, flustered as Aunt Judy picked up Mojo.

"That's what were here to find out." Another guy appeared and whispered something in creepy-guy's ear and gave him some kinda of scanner. He looked back at us. "Sam. Makkenna. Step forward, please." We both did as we were said. He scanned Sam and the scanner began to beep rapidly. He then scanned me and the beeps sounded even more rapidly. His eyes grew huge. "Fourteen rad and fourteen hundred rad. Bingo! Tag em' and bag em', boys."

And then everyone (including Mojo) was being ushered out of the house and into black SUVs. Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy were yelling at us to do stuff. I hoped Sam was listening because I couldn't. I was scared. Not of these men, where they were taking me or what was gonna happen but of what he said.

'_Fourteen hundred rad." _

With that much radiation in my body… I should be dead.

**Well, what do you think. All who read…review please and I will update quickly like I did today! In your review, answer my question!**

**How do you guys like Smokescreen in Transformers Prime? Nowwwwwwwww REVIEW!**


	8. Frozen

**I know my updates are taking a little longer to get out for you guys but high school is killing me slowly. I was going to update last night or Friday night but I was sick for like the whole week and missed an ass load of school. The weekend before that I went to the state fair and to top it all off I have been really tired. Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. I have decided to leave my poll up until my next update so if you haven't voted, please do so soon. Also, sorry in advance. This isn't my best work… still kinda worn out from being sick but I really wanted to get a new chapter out since it's been forever. **

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna.**

**Makkenna's POV**

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your Ebay username, right?" Simmons said as he pulled Sam's cell phone from the plastic bag. He had taken them from us before we were shoved into these SUVs and handcuffed.

I nudged Sam's shoulder. "I told you to change that username…"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at Mikaela, who was giving him one of those 'really?' looks. "Yeah, but It was a typo so I ran with it." He blurted, addressing Simmons.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons clicked Sam's phone and the recording from when he saw Bee for the first time played for us all to hear. "Is that you?"

Mikaela sighed. "That sounds like Ladies Man." She turned to stare at Sam again. Was she blaming him for all of this?

Simmons put the phone back and continued. "Last night at the station you told the officer that your car transformed. Enlighten me."

If I could face palm, I would. Sam's eyes grew wide. "We-well what I meant was. Okay, here's what I said, okay? This is a TOTAL misunderstanding that my car had been stolen."

"Really?"

"Stolen from me. From my home but it's fine now because it's back. It came back." Sam continued, he was really going to get us in trouble.

"Well not by itself!" Mikaela added.

"Well no!" Sam agreed.

"Because cars don't do that! That would be crazy!" I finished. I let out a laugh and within seconds everyone in the SUV was laughing awkwardly. None of us believed this. Maybe we are crazy.

Simmons' face suddenly got serious. "So what do you kids know about aliens?"

Sam was the first to speak. "What? Like a Martian? Like E.T?"

"It's an urban legend…" Mikaela added again.

Simmons was obviously getting very pissed. He pulled a badge out of his jacket and held it up for all three of us to see. "This is a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. I am gonna lock you up forever."

Sam and I both got quiet but Mikaela laughed a little. "You know what guys don't listen to him, he's just pissy because he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You. In the training bra. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons replied, adding a smirk.

I felt Sam tense up beside me. "What? Parole?"

"Sam, really it's nothing!" She obviously didn't expect Simmons to do that. She was freaking out too now.

"A grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Simmons was still smirking.

Mikaela looked down and sighed. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his."

Sam looked at her accusingly. "You stole cars?"

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvy record to prove it. "She's a criminal! Criminals are hot. It would be real shame is daddy had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life." Simmons was too busy acting like a four year old to notice the radiation scanner begin to light up and beep. "It is time to talk!" We suddenly hit something. Something big, blue and red.

Simmons and his agent buddy began to scream and freak out as Optimus picked up the entire SUV by the roof. He started closing his hands, making the roof begin and successfully break completely off. He shone a light into the SUV at first then it went completely off to reveal the Autobot leader in all his glory.

Sam let out a slight laugh. "You A-Holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend, Optimus Prime."

Optimus put his hands on his hips. "Taking the children was a bad move." A few more of the agents crowded around the destroyed car and pointed guns at Optimus, whom just turned and looked at the bridge behind him. "Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons." All of the other Autobots jumped from behind the pillars of the bridge and walked over to us. They all pointed their own guns and cannons at the agents. Jazz used a magnet to take the agent's guns. I looked over to see Bee watching me intently. I gave him a quick smile.

Optimus started to kneel down in front of us. Well, mainly Simmons. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look. There are s7 protocols. Okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car. NOW!" I laughed a little as Simmons nearly jumped out of his pants when Optimus yelled.

I followed Mikaela out of her door and she then played with the handcuffs until they unlocked and fell to the ground. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She went over and did the same for Sam. I knew he was gonna have some smartass remarks so I ignored that and agent Simmons' frightened rambling and went over to Bee who saw me and bent straight down, waiting on me to come over to him.

I ran over and stood so I was right under his head. I looked up and he was giving me a relieved look in his blue eyes. "Hey, Bee."

"_You-u scared me-e."_

"I'm sorry. I here now and I'm perfectly fine." I reached up and touched his cheek before I walked back over to Mikaela and Sam. "What now?"

Sam smiled. "We are about to get some answers." I smiled and shook my head as Sam ran over using his 'angry walk' t get to Simmons quickly. He was holding his hands up and twirling around, staring at the weapon wielding Autobots around us. We all three stood right in front of him, making him stop his useless spinning. "What is Sector 7?"

He stared at Sam as a response.

"Answer me!" Sam yelled, getting closer to Simmons' face as he said it.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. NOT YOU YOUNG MAN!"

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked, eyeing the agent.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked.

He rolled his eyes in response. This guy was sent to Earth to piss people off wasn't he? "I'm not at liberty to- What do you think your doing?!" I reached over and pulled his 'do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge from his front pocket and held it up, adding a triumphant grin as he looked at me in shock. "you can go to jail for that, sweetheart. It's a federal offense."

I smirked. "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge right?" I asked as I waved the leather wallet around in front of his face. You could practically see the veins popping out of his face and forehead as his eyes moved with the motions of the wallet. I was pissing him off!

I turned around and handed the wallet to Sam who started looking though it immediately, pulling out papers and various cards to see what he could find. "Brave with their big alien friends standing behind them…" I heard Simmons mutter under his breath.

Sam groaned and shoved the wallet in his pants pocket. "Nothing. Not one thing." He turned back around to Simmons. "Where's sector seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons answered with a grin. "Or maybe you could get Wonder Woman over there to take charge again and get that information out of me." He winked. "I will gladly oblige."

I cringed and turned around. "If I were you, I wouldn't-" I stopped abruptly as I looked up to see Bee, his eyes darker blue than ever and he was obviously mad. Was it about what Simmons said? He did something to his crotch and before I could even think of a snide comment, gasoline was spewing out. Basically he was pissing on Simmons! I immediately covered my mouth to stop the laughter.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!" Optimus suddenly said (even though you could tell in his voice he was amused as well). Bumblebee stopped but I saw in his eyes he was satisfied enough with himself.

I put my hands on my hips and walked over and stood in front of the yellow bot and looked up at him until he decided to squat down to my level. "Bee?"

"_Yes?" _That sounded to innocent.

"What was that about?"

"_He wasn't-t going-g to talk to you-u like that-t." _I smiled and patted his cheek, he leaned into my touch so I rested my hand on his cheek for what seemed like hours but even that wasn't enough. I could just look at Bee forever and it would never become tiresome. He was magnificent. That's the only word to describe him. He was a marvel. He was Bee. His eyes, always rotating, gears shifting in his body constantly, the thrum of his living, like a heart beat always being heard and then there was his warmth. Even though he was metal he was warm and everywhere I touched him was electric. I didn't know if I was crazy or not but could I possibly have a crush on Bee?

No way. He's a robot and I'm a human. That's not physically possible. Besides, I just met him. I gave Bee one last smile. "Thanks for that, Bumblebee." He nodded and stood back up. I walked back over, passing Simmons in his underwear, and finally getting back to Sam and Mikaela. "What is it?"

Sam shook his head. "We need to get out of here. They have back up or something!"

The Autobots all gathered around in a circle, Ironhide in the middle. He transformed his arm into some kind of light. "Optimus! Incoming!" He thrust his hand down, making all of the black SUVs speeding our way crash into each other as a tremble was sent from his hand through the bridge beneath us.

The Autobots all transformed and drove off except for Optimus. He walked over to us quickly and bent down to us, hand extended, palm up. I had sat in Bee's hand. Not knew for me but for Mikaela and Sam… they both looked petrified. Optimus sensed this also. "Up you get." I gave them both an encouraging nod and we all climbed up onto his hand together. He then broke off into a run, after he made sure we were holding on tight to one of his body sized fingers. His hands were much larger than Bee's I noticed.

He went behind the bridge and put his hand up toward his shoulder. We quickly scurried onto it and sat in between spaces of his armor plating, holding on to each other and different pieces of metal protruding from his neck. He ran again, this time a helicopter in our pursuit. I was beginning to think Optimus didn't even know what he was doing considering he started running down a freeway trying to get away from the copter.

He managed to not crush any civilians or their cars on our way to another bridge. We had to hold on tighter as he climbed up horizontally to get out of the streets and to let the searching helicopters fly under us. I found a grip on his shoulder and I shoved my foot in just the right area so I had a good grip and not fall and be shredded to death but I could see Sam and Mikaela not really getting that.

I heard Optimus do a form of a sigh. "Easy you three." He was right. Only two more helicopters and we could go back. We needed to be careful. The first helicopter went under us perfectly fin but the next one was gonna be different.

Three things happened in matter of seconds. Mikaela lost her grip, she grabbed Sam, who grabbed me. We hung suspended, barely holding on by the sleeves of our shirts and Mikaela death grip on Optimus' shoulder strut. I suddenly let out a scream, one that I didn't even know I was holding in, when I saw the helicopter slowly fly under me. I looked back up to see Sam and Mikaela both looking down at me. Mikaela suddenly looked back up at her hand and she shook her head. "Guys, I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Then we fell.

I waited on the impact of my head hitting the concrete below but it never came. The terrible feeling I was waiting on was replaced with a cocoon of warmth. I opened my eyes to see Bee. He was laying on hit chest with us in hand. He was looking at me with desperation. "I'm fine, Bee. Thanks…again." I added sheepishly. I knew my face was red from embarrassment and the scare that I just had.

He nodded and he sat us back down on the ground. He kneeled down to me and smiled. _"Your-re welcome again-n, beautiful." _I smiled and reached out, almost touching his face again when suddenly Bee was jerked from his kneeling position to him standing up and falling on his back. I looked around to see the helicopters had returned and they were harpooning Bee!

I heard Sam yelling for them to stop. I heard Mikaela do the same but I couldn't. It hurt me more than anything to see them doing this to him. When he had done nothing wrong! They kept shooting him, but he would never go down until one shot his left foot and jerked him foot out from under him, causing his to flip onto his chest. A few guys ran out of no where and began freezing Bee with these odd looking guns. Bee let out pain filled whirrs and that's all I could concentrate on. I didn't even notice that someone had began to hold my hands behind my back to take me somewhere.

I looked back to see Bee staring right into my eyes, that was it. I reached back and with all of my strength, I pulled my arms around and out of the man's grip, Sam did the same. We ran up to Bee. Sam started using the guy's freezing guns against them but I ran to him. I knew there was no way that I could actually get him free but I was going to make him a promise that I intended to keep. I fell down on my knees in front of his face, the tears running down my face beginning to freeze and sting my cheeks.

I held his face in my hands the best I could and looked into his eyes. He gave me his undivided attention. "Bee, I promise I will come for you. I promise, Bee." He nodded quickly and then his eyes got darker. I felt two arms go around my waist and I was picked up and thrown over a man's shoulder. They toted me for a moment and I was then thrown into the back of another SUV next to Sam and Mikaela.

I looked out of the window to see them taking Bee away. I felt a now warm trail of tears fall down my face. "I promise, Bee. I promise."

**Not my best but it got a whole lot more dramatic than intended at the end there. Hmmm…**

**Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter, desperate to get it out so please, all who read REVIEW! I REALLY WANT SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT THE ENDING! **

**Even though this isn't going to happen, how about we try anyway. Everyone review this and help me reach seventy reviews before my next update! That's fourteen of your! FOURTEEN! So how about atleast fourteen of my lovely readers please review! **


	9. Bot

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update. Thanks so much for helping me get to seventy reviews. Your all awesome! I feel so bad about not updating in a while but I have been writing. I posted a Halloween one-shot, some guidelines, and a Mikaela one-shot to show you guys I do write when I don't update my main story. As I said before, high school is killing me. I'm currently failing AP history and Geometry. Yay! I should be studying (obviously) but I'd rather give you guys an update. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna. **

**Makkenna's POV**

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. My eyes still hurt from crying, my throat was scratchy from screaming in the cold and my body still ached from the freefalls, being hit, and other things that happened last night. I opened my eyes to see daylight and then Mikaela's face came into view as my eyes adjusted. "Makkenna, they're taking us onto a helicopter. You gotta wake up." I groaned as I grabbed my head and sat up straight. She helped me out of the black SUV and I looked around to see we were on a hospital roof with a helicopter landed on the pad. They can't be that much a top secret agency that they do things on a hospital, right?

Simmons reappeared and gave us all microphone earphones and then he smiled. It made me even more mad at him for what he did to my Bee.

My Bee. Was he mine?

I shook my head and put the earphones and followed Mikaela and Sam to the helicopter. A man in a suit helped us up and we sat down in the three free seats by another suited agent. A moment later and black man in a jersey and a blonde girl got in a sat in front of us. They also looked like they were scared to death and have been through a lot before they got here. We were all tired and nervous.

We flew in silence for atleast two hours, all giving and receiving awkward stares from each other until one of the suited Sector seven goons finally broke the silence. "We'll be arriving at the Hoover Dam in five minutes."

"What are you three in for?" The blonde woman finally asked, though she didn't look in our eyes.

"Bought a car…turned out to be an alien robot…" Sam answered.

"Who knew?" I finished. Moments later the plane landed and we were all ushered out and then put into yet another black SUV. We drove maybe five minutes until we arrived at the Dam. Mikaela and Sam ran up to get a view of the long way down when you looked over the edge. I however crossed my arms over my chest, looked around and tried to force tears from falling down my face.

Bee was in there. I could feel it.

I looked over and saw Simmons standing in front of the entrance to the dam with the two other agents. I narrowed my eyes and hurriedly walked over to him, I soon heard Sam and Mikaela walking up behind me. I stopped in front of Simmons and waited on Sam and Mikaela to get there. He scowled. "Wanna latte or a hoho or something kid? What do ya' want?"

"I want Bumblebee."

He raised an eyebrow.

"MY FUCKING CAR!"

He chuckled. "Clever name, kid.'

"And my parents?" Sam added in.

The other agent from earlier shook his head. "We need you to tell us all that you know."

"You can give me my car, my parents - maybe you should write this down- and Mikaela's juvy record. That has to be gone, like.. Forever." Sam said, earning a thanks from Mikaela as the agents walked away.

I tapped his shoulder. "Smooth. Really."

He winked. "I got this…"

We followed the agents into the Dam where we met up with the blonde lady, the other guy from the helicopter and a few soldiers. They probably had to fight one of those robots - Decepticons - or something. Simmons was currently leading the group. "Alright, you have all had contact with the NBEs"

"NBEs?" One of the soldiers asked. His nametag read Epps from what I could see.

"Non Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said this as if we should already know secret government codes. As if he gave up a pamphlet before we walked in!

They led us through a few doors and straight through a damp tunnel to a huge room. The agents led us in and they soon introduced to us the sight we beheld. "What you are about to witness is totally classified." When we walked in we saw what was obviously a Cybertronian. He was as big as Optimus but frozen as multiple workers walked around him, doing jobs to keep him that way.

We all were shocked. Someone was muttering but I couldn't tell who because as I looked a this Cybertronian's face, I could tell who it was. "Megatron." It came out as whisper, thank God.

The agent soon continued. "We think as he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational fields screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice. Probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here in 1934."

"NBE1." Simmons added after he was done.

Sam huffed. "Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam said as he crossed his arms over his chest, proud of himself for knowing something they obviously didn't.

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." This time the agent's response was directed at both Sam and myself and for once I was a point of the conversation. I had been standing in back, behind even the soldiers contemplating on where Bee could be located at. Obviously I was listening to what the conversation that was taking place ahead of me but when he acknowledged me I felt his eyes on me and it sorta startled me. I was also kinda shaking from anger or nerves. I didn't know but since I just now noticed it, it wasn't that noticeable I didn't think.

"Fact is your looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars… all reversed engineered from studying him." Simmons stated as he slowly walked over to Sam and stuck his face close to his. "NBE1. That's what we call him!" Sam nodded without looking him in the eyes. He suddenly had a very huge interest in Megatron's face.

"And you didn't think the United States Military might need to know your keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller, who I learned was his name as Epps had acknowledged by name earlier, spoke up in a furious tone.

"We had not threat to national security."

"Well you got one now!" His tone worse.

Another soldier (I looked at his tag it read Lennox) spoke up next as he looked up at the towering Cybertronian. "So why Earth?"

No one could answer it except either myself, Sam, or Mikaela and I new Mikaela wasn't going to speak up. Sam looked at me hopefully and I huffed out a breath and finally spoke, getting all of the attention put on me. "It's the All Spark…" My voice was hoarse from crying still. It came out strained and unlike me.

"All Spark?" Keller questioned me.

"Yeah. They came here looking for some sorta cube looking thing." I had already had enough with talking only after fifteen words but I continued anyway, mu frustration fueling me to keep talking to the agents with a harsh tone to my vioce. "Mr. NBE1 here, AKA Megatron… that's what they call him." I shot a glare at Simmons. "he's pretty much the harbinger of death wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the universe. That's their plan."

Simmons suddenly got a very odd look in his eyes. "Your sure about that?"

"Yes." I stared at him a moment, my senses suddenly tripling and becoming more keen as I watched his face suddenly and ever so slowing move from a look of wariness to complete and total realization. "You idiots know where it is… don't you?"

The other agent didn't answer my question directly. He only told us to follow him and we all did as we were told. We were led through a few hallways and we went inside a few doors. I could help but listen for a familiar whir or a Camaro engine. Anything that would bring me to my Bee. But to no avail. We finally arrived in

A room with a window ahead of us. It opened up to reveal a gigantic metal cube with obvious alien patterns and shapes on it.

Simmons finally speaking motioned to the cube. "You are seeing our crown jewel."

The other agent stood beside me and looked at the cube too. "Carbon dating puts the cube here around ten thousand BC. The first seven didn't find it till 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics as well as NBE1. President Hoover had the dam built around it, four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hides it's energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

We all just sorta marveled at the huge cube for a moment. Well, they marveled but I was captivated. My wounds and soreness from everything that had happened in the past few days seemed to disappear and I was more energized. I could practically feel it in my bones. Was it the cube? What was happening to me?

A very Australian accented voice brought my attention back to Earth… so to speak since what I attention was on was most surely not anything of Earth. Far from it actually. "Let's back up. You said the dam hides the cube's energy… what kind exactly?" She was asking one of the S7 agents present.

"Good question." Once again we were being led into a few doors and hallways until we were led into a room with a blue tinted box sitting right in the middle and multiple machines and wires covered the walls. I also noticed a few scratches down the walls. The guys also noticed it, I heard something about Wolverine.

We were all given a pair of strange looking glasses and we put them on. They locked the doors. Never good. Simmons rolled his eyes at the guys and shook his head. "Anybody has any mechanical devices? Blackberry or cell phones?"

The black man pulled a Nokia from his pocket. "I got a phone…" he tossed it and

Simmons caught it and opened it then he opened the box. He put the phone in the box and groaned. "Nokia is real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samarai." Keller and the blonde woman commented but I wasn't paying enough attention to hear what they said. The box suddenly flared to life as a faint mechanical noise was heard and a pointed moved from the roof of the box to the phone. "We're able to take the cube radiation and tunnel it into that box." Simmons continued.

I glanced over at the All Spark to see a blue current of energy flow from tip to tip and then got through a tube the box in front of me. It went to the phone and it began to shake a more mechanical noises were heard. The phone suddenly sprang up and transformed into a really small Cybertronian. It looked around a moment and then began to try to attack us but bouncing at the walls. A few people were making comments about his looks but then he stopped when he looked at me. His red eyes rotating as he watched me. He scurried up by the glass and got as close to it as possible without touching it to look at me closer. I heard him speak what was obviously Cybertronian and then he sat down and in front of me like an obedient small dog.

"That's enough of that." I heard Simmons say. I looked over to see he was going to hit a red button that was connected to the box but I ran up and grabbed him arms and turned him around. "What?"

"DON'T!" I turned towards the small bot in the box then looked at everyone's shocked expressions. "Do you not see that he was only scared at first. He's calm. He saw me and then calmed. He obviously doesn't wish to hurt me. You cannot kill him. That's unfair to his life. Don't create him only to kill him!" I dropped his arms and ran over, quickly opened the box and looking in. The small bot made a whining noise and then he walked hesitantly over to me then got to the opening and stopped. I smiled and stuck my hand in and put it palm up beside him. "Come on. I wont hurt you." He looked at my face then my hand and jumped on it. I pulled my hand to me and then looked around. "See? He's chill." No one made any up front complaints to my adoption of the newly born Cybertronian but I got a few glances.

There was a sudden bang and the lights dimmed. The bot in my hands whined and nudged his head up until he had it inside my jacket's pocket. I rose him up to face height and he started to push his little face into my neck and hair, whining as he tried harder. "They know the cube is here." Keller stated the obvious.

The agent pushed a button and began to speak into the mic beside it. "Banachek, what's happening down there?"

So that's his name…

"The NBE1 hanger has lost power and the emergency generators just aren't gonna cut it." A voice responded back.

Even I began to freak out now. Lennox was atleast a little calm, being the first to think of an act. "Do you have an arms room?"

They didn't answer him but led us through even more doors and hallways until we got to a huge room with military vehicles and weapons scattered all over the place. The bot in my arms was now scurrying up my arms and shoulders. I smiled a little and plucked him from my right elbow and held him up. "You hafta calm down little guy." He tilted his head and then nodded as if he finally understood what I said. He transformed down to his Nokia cell phone form and I shrugged and put him in my pocket.

The soldiers around us were grabbing guns and ammo had a hurried rate and if they were getting read to leave then I'd never find Bee! The light flickered off again and I decided on what I was going to do. I stalked up to Simmons and got his attention as he scowled at me." Adopting aliens and now about to threaten a man of importance. I see where your life is going."

I ignored his comment and got straight to the point. "You have to take me to Bee. He will know what to do with the cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Well, unconfiscate him!"

"We won't know what will happen!"

I put a hand on my hip. "So you just wanna sit and wait and see what happens?!"

"I HAVE PEOPLE'S LIVES AT STAKE HERE!"

Before I could get another word out Lennox grabbed Simmons and shoved him against a vehicle and put a gun to his chest. "Take them to their car." Suddenly everyone was holding guns at each other or at least had a gun held on them.

"Drop your weapon soldier. There's an alien war going on and your going to shoot me?"

Lennox never even moved at taking the gun from his chest. "We didn't ask to be here!"

"I'm warning you under S7 jurisdiction."

"S7 don't exist!" Epps called out.

"Yeah, we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox added.

Simmons didn't seem humored. "I'm gonna get you fired." Lennox shook his head.

Keller cleared his throat. "Simmons."

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what he says… losing is really not an option for these guys.

Simmons looked from Keller to Lennox then back again and the finally to me. He shrugged the best he could with the pistol's weight on his shoulder. "Alright. Okay. Hey, you wanna lay the fate of the world on a kid's Camaro, that's cool."

Lennox took the weapon from his shoulder and put it back in a holster on his hip. He then pointed to me. "Take her to him… NOW!"

And Simmons did.

**Was this okay? Review! Get me to eighty!**

**Questions! Answer them in your review!**

**1) How did you feel about Transformers Prime's season finale?**

**2) How many Halo fans do I have reading? Does anyone else have Halo 4 yet? If so, do you agree with me that's it's the best video game ever? I got it the day it came out… it kinda delayed my update a little too. That and Halo Fanfiction…**

**Anyway, answer the question in your review or don't but still review!**


	10. Savior

**Listen, you guys are so awesome! You got me to 86 reviews. I love you guys and I hope you all stick with me! I hope no one is too pissed at me for taking a month to update. I'm not the only one. A lot of my favorite authors are taking their updates to once a month and I understand why! High school is still killing me and my Geometry teacher is giving me homework OVER THE FUCKING WEEKEND! That sucks, right? Anyway, I hope you guys stay with me. My Christmas break starts on the 22****nd**** and lasts till the 3****rd**** of January. I promise to write and update all of my Makkenna stories over my break! Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna. So there!**

**Makkenna's POV**

I was first to bust through the double doors leading to where they said they were keeping Bee. I new that was the are before I even opened them, however. Your could hear pained whirrs and chirps all the way through the doors. They were hurting Bee!

When I got in I didn't like what I saw either. They were still spraying him with the guns and they were using different methods to torture him. Well, they probably thought they were not doing anything wrong but it looked like torture from my point of view. Bee was on his back on a large concrete slab, he wasn't tied down but he couldn't get up. Obviously from the pain.

I ran towards Bee. Sam was yelling stop and throwing the guns from their hands as Bee let out one more pained noise. My heart broke even more. I ran up to him and stopped near him as he got up. He instantly began to move his cannon around the room, finally it landed on me. My eyes grew huge but so did his. He transformed his hand back and he knelt down. I gave him a smile. "You okay?"

He shook his head.

"Tell him now! You can have a moment later!" It was Sam who had succeeded at getting the lab people to step back and leave it be.

"Bee?" I asked quietly.

He nodded at me and his eyes got brighter.

"The cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." He began to look around the room, his cannon transformed again as he pointed it at random lab technicians. I put a hand up and touched his cheek. He jerked, not expecting the touch but when he saw it was me again he calmed down. He was on edge, a little too much. "Don't worry about them. They're okay. They won't hurt you anymore." I smiled at him and nodded. "I promise. I won't let them."

His eyes became warm and comforting, his cannon disappeared again and he nodded in understanding. _"Wher-re?"_

"Come with us, we'll take you to the All Spark. You will know what to do right?"

He nodded and stood up to his full height. He followed as we walked in a huge group to the main room with the All Spark in it. Last time we saw it from a distance but being close to it, was different. It was even larger than originally perceived and it felt like pure power was coursing through it to me. My mini bot transformed in my pocket and skittered up to my shoulder. He looked at me, his eyes now blue like Bee's and he chirped and whistled enthusiastically.

I giggled and reached my hand up, taking him in my palm and bringing him up to my face. He twittered some more and began to nuzzle into my cheek. "You surprise me, ya' know that? How did you change your appearance?" He stopped nuzzling me and he used a small clawed digit to point to the All Spark. I nodded "Oh, you wanted to like an Autobot?" He titled his head to the side.

I heard a louder whirr and I looked up to see Bee looking down at me, eyes looking at the mini bot in my palm. _"What is-s that?"_

I smiled up at him and turned my palm around to let Bee get a better look. "This is mini bot! Real name undecided. I rescued him when they were going to kill him." He bent down and held his finger out to the small bot. Mini Bot began to shake and he skittered up my arm, around my shoulder, and behind my neck. He peaked around me. "He's a little shy with people, especially bigger ones. I was the only one he didn't seem afraid of." I looked behind me to see him and he was staring at me. "That's Bee. He's the main one you shouldn't be afraid of."

He nodded and ran up to Bee's still extended finger and he nuzzled into it and chirped. _"That's-s differe-ent." _He gave me a wink and he got up from his kneeling position to walk toward the All Spark. He stepped right under it and looked up to observe it. He slowly reached up and grabbed the corner of it. Pulses of energy went through it, him, Mini Bot and strangely… me. I could feel it run through my bones. I wondered if everyone else felt the it too. The cube began to condense into itself until it was a tiny cube big enough for a human to hold. It shocked Bee for a moment then he held it firmly. _"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Let's get to it!"_

One of the soldier's, Lennox, then spoke up. "He's right. Stay here and we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!" Keller agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the air force." Lennox added, turning to Keller.

Keller nodded and grabbed on to Simmons' shoulders. "This place must have some kind of radio link, short waves, CB?"

Lennox nodded. "It should but you have to find some way to get word out to them," He pointed to the other shoulder. "You guys, let's move!"

"Against an alien offense?" Simmons asked finally after getting his words. I was a little stunned too by what Bee did but he was in panic mode.

"Will it work?" Keller questioned him.

"I don't know but anything is possible. Did you just see that?" He pointed to Bee holding the cube and he made his hands move from a huge circle to a small circle. "That 'shwoosh'"

I turned back to look at Bee myself. He saw me looking and his used a finger to do a 'come here' motion. He handed me the cube and he transformed down opening his doors for me, Sam, and Mikaela. I shakily got in the driver's seat. My hands were numb as my fingers touched the cube, my bones felt like they were either shaking or turned to jelly and I could feel sweat beading through my hair, down my back and down my face. It was the cube. It had to be.

I swallowed and handed Mikaela the cube. "Take this, please." My voice came out trembling and low.

The seatbelt came across my chest and it tightened for a moment. I smiled slightly and began to stroke the steering wheel. The radio crackled. _Are you alright-t, beautiful?"_

I nodded. He would see it or feel it or something. If I spoke I knew my voice would tremble again and it wouldn't seem to convincing. He sped off as the soldiers cleared the way and got in their own respected vehicles. Bee went through the main doors first, the soldiers following him. He knew where he was going right?

We finally made it to the main road. Sam began to ask Mikaela to check on the cube every few minutes until we were out in the middle of nowhere. The only thing that looked like society actually still came out here anymore was the newly paved road. There were no buildings, cars, people, anything! Until we met Optimus.

As we went, he quickly did a U-Turn along with the other Autobots and they started to drive behind us. How they did perfect U-Turns on this narrow road, I'll never know… even if they are alien beings.

After about ten more minutes if driving, and finally getting to the main road, sirens began to be heard as more larger vehicles appeared. "Decepticons?" I asked hoarsely.

"Has to be, that's the cop car that tried to kill us!" Sam replied. I turned around to see that he was right and they were closing in on Optimus. They were knocking civilian cars completely off of the road and they were using their untransformed limbs to flip them or kill the people inside them. Finally them biggest vehicle out there transformed completely. Optimus skidded to a halt and did the same, taking the attack and returning it, flying off the side of the bridge and disappearing.

We sat in silence, probably all wondering what happened with Optimus, until we made it to Mission City. The place wasn't evacuated or anything. Civilians ran around in panic as they saw military vehicles driving up. We drove to the middle of the city and Bee opened his doors for us to get out. We clambered out, Mikaela grabbed the cube so Bee could transform with the rest of the Autobots that were present.

Green smoke began to fill the air around us, for protection I'd guess. An F22 suddenly flew overheard. "It's Starscream!" It was Ironhide was looking at the retreating plane, cannons ready. "Back up! Back up! Give us some room!" Ratchet and the other military vehicles backed up at his command and we stepped back behind the parked vehicles, unsure of what the weapons specialist had in mind. He looked around quickly then lastly set his eye on Bee. "Bumblebee? Help me lift that truck!" They both ran toward a parked delivery truck with a picture of one of those creepy-ass Furby things on it. They lifted it up just as a huge bomb hit the ground, right in front of where they were lifting the truck.

Mikaela, Sam and myself were thrown back onto the ground in a heap of dirt, concrete, people and smoke. The air was hazy and as for the moment, I couldn't see anything. I felt Sam grab my hand and he began to get up, hauling Mikaela and I up with him. I stood there for a moment, my arms shaking. I felt something crawling up my arm, it was Mini Bot who was whining sadly as he made it up to my shoulder to nuzzle into my neck again. Then it hit me. Bee. He was closest. He may be an alien robot but he isn't indestructible.

A bunch of soldiers kept asking if everyone was okay but I didn't answer. I ran toward the area where he was standing. I saw Ironhide getting up and I looked the other way to see Bee, on his chest, whirring in pain like he did at the Dam when I found him. He saw me and gave me sad eyes as he began to crawl toward me. I didn't understand why he was crawling until I looked to see that his legs, about knee down were stuck under the truck and not attached to his body. I started to panic. I ran to Bee and knelt down beside him as he continued to push himself. I put a hand on his cheek and he stopped, looking up at me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Bee, stop. You'll hurt yourself even more." He chirped and I felt Mini Bot scurry down my arm to Bee, where he nuzzled into his cheek.

Sam appeared beside me. "Ratchet!"

"Sam, I don't think he'll be able to do anything right now." I said, looking to Bee next. "He will be able to do something when he can won't he?"

He nodded. _"Cyber-tron-ians use to-o lose arms-and-legs all the time." _He was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working. I would be worried. Something drew me to Bee. Not for what he was, his car form, or anything you would think would be the reason. It was my heart. My heart told me I was suppose to care about him, be with him, know him. I felt like my heart was literally telling me 'you were suppose to meet Bee. He's suppose to be in your life.' I felt this when I first saw him, his true form. Almost like someone could describe 'Love At First Sight' but that's ridiculous, right? Be touched my cheek with his finger, bringing me out of my thoughts. His eyes became bright. _"I'll be alright-t."_

I nodded. "You better." We stared at each other for a moment until his eyes looked over to the soldiers. We were being shot at again. This time by a Decepticon who looked like a tank. I got up from my kneeling spot and walked over to Sam and Mikaela. "We have to get Bee out of here. I won't leave him!"

"I won't either." Sam said with a smile.

Mikaela looked over to my left and she put a hand on my shoulder, turning my gaze to a tow truck sitting in an alley. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I nodded. "You can hotwire, right?"

She nodded.

"Then go. I'm gonna go sit with Sam and Bee."

She nodded again and ran off toward the truck. I turned around and walked over and sat my Sam on a slab of concrete in front of where Bee was laying. Bee whirred at both of us, motioning his hand to the area where people were hiding. I shook my head, Sam did the same. "We won't leave you." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. Bee reached behind him and grabbed something then he handed it to Sam. It was the cube. He whirred again, nodding at him. Sam nodded back and got to his feet, pulling me up with him using his free hand.

I pulled Mini Bot off of my shoulder. "Transform and stay in my pocket, please?" he nodded and chirped and transformed back into his Nokia form. I slipped him in my pocket and looked over to see Mikaela finally arriving with the truck.

She hopped out of the driver's seat and looked to Bee. "You okay with doing this?" He chirped. "Okay," she looked to me and Sam. "Help me with this." Sam sat the cube on the back of the truck and we began putting chains around Bee in places he said we could and he told us what would work best.

Lennox ran over and grabbed Sam, grabbed the cube, shoved it into his hand and sent him off. Mikaela was looking at him with this far away look. I tapped her on the shoulder. "You should do that now, while you have a chance. It may even motivate him." She ran up, grabbed his collar, said something to him and kissed him. "Sam finally got the girl." She came back, her cheeks red but she continued to throw chains around Bee.

After about ten more minutes of strapping Bee on the truck, I just happened to look up to see Megatron on top of the building, holding an upside down Jazz in his hand. This scene seemed familiar. My dream. I should bee really weirded out that I dreamed something that was going to come true but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do. I dropped the chains into my hand and ran.

I heard a fast whirring noise and I turned around toward Bee, who had made it. "NO! I'm sorry. I am not coming back! I have to save him!" I ran a few feet and grabbed the door of a military Jeep to steady myself and then my head snapped and looked in. A small smile went on my face and I pulled it open, grabbed a gun from the inside and pulled it out. I backed up and aimed it over my head and shot toward Megatron's face. He dropped Jazz, grabbing his eye with a yell. Another smile burst on my face. This one from happiness. I saved Jazz!

I looked up at Jazz, I gave him a smile. "Your welcome." He raised his blue visor and gave me a wink. "I'm in yo' debt, Lil' Lady." I nodded at him and gave him a wink in return. "You should get back at' Bee."

I nodded. "Yeah, he's probably worried." I turned around and ran down an alleyway then through a street filled with destroyed cars and dead people. I paused and swallowed back what was surely me about throw up from the burning bodies around me. I finally arrived next to the tow truck and Mikaela jumped out and gave me a hug. "You are one crazy bitch, you know that?"

I nodded. "Not half as crazy as you, Mikaela. That was really brilliant that you-"

I was cut off when I heard a familiar yell and I turned to the side to see Sam, plummeting from a tall building to the ground. I fell to my knees and my hand went out toward him falling. A whine escaped my throat. "SAM!" I yelled. Optimus suddenly appeared, reaching down and jumping toward where he fell. He caught him.

I sighed in relief and Mikaela helped me up, I passed Bee, he chirped in worry but I saw Mikaela wave it off from the corner of my eyes. She pushed me into the truck and she got in the other side. She turned to Bee and nodded. He nodded back and transformed his hand into a cannon. She put the truck in reverse and were drove off into the middle of the fight.

**Well, there ya' go. Sorry for the late update, I say again. Now, I am going to study for semester exams! Yay! Not really…**

**Questions:**

**What is your favorite Movie?**

**What is your favorite Book/book series?**

**What is your favorite Band/Artist?**

**Answer in your review and help me reach 100 reviews this time! Even though I don't deserve if for making you guys wait…**

**Fourteen reviews is all I need!**


	11. Victorious

_Okay, I'm gonna say this now before I do my real author's note._

_I use a default word processor to type my stories on. It isn't Office Word or anything. It doesn't check anything but spelling and sometimes on certain words, even when you spell the word right, it changes it to a word that it thinks it should be. Sometimes this word that it changes it to is not correct and MOST OF THE TIME I don't catch it if it changes it because it doesn't change it right away. This is in response to a review (and I have gotten this a lot) this word processor changes the three following words around in the wrong context on a regular basis. THEIR, THEY'RE, and THERE. Sometimes YOUR and YOU'RE. I don't know why, being as they are in fact words, but when you see the wrong context of these words used, it isn't MY FAULT! I just don't feel like going back through it to check. That's lazy but this is a website that you upload stories on not where they get published. I have seen people with worse grammar problems on here than me so I am tired of hearing about how I misused these words. I am in fact not a fucking dumbass. I know the difference between THEIR, THEY'RE and THERE! My Word Processor doesn't and I am just lazy. So what? I make a few mistakes but no human being is gonna be perfect with their writing especially if its not even their fault. I don't know who left the review about THE HUGE OVER-FUCKING-WHELMING PROBLEM THEY HAD WITH THIS TINY LITTLE THING but.. I thank you ANONYMOUS reviewer for giving me that review on my birthday. _

**Thanks for sticking through my angry tirade. I thank everyone who sent me an ENCOURAGING review. I love you guys and I hope you can endure my mistakes since I am no Stephen King or J.K Rowling. I am finally getting this out. My computer isn't working so I don't know when the next update will be. It just happens to be working today. I hope you enjoy and thanks for helping me get OVER 100 REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna.**

**Makkenna's POV**

Mikaela sighed as the tow truck lurched forward by the weight of Bee on the back. She quickly slid out, she was clearly shaking from the adrenaline. I opened the door and hopped out of the truck also, patting Bee on the leg after Mikaela gave him a thumbs up. "Well, he's dead." I heard Lennox mumble. I looked over at the dead Decepticon he was referring to. After we sped into the street, Mikaela drove backwards, allowing Bee to shoot Decepticons and affectively killing this one that was giving the soldiers some problems.

Mikaela nodded at Lennox then to Bee. "Yeah, nice shot."

Bee whirred. _"All in-n a days-s work." _He transformed his cannon back into a hand and leaned on the tow truck slightly. Was he as tired, worn out, and ready for some peace and quiet as I was. The thought of peace and quiet by myself wasn't alluring though. My idea of a break from this was sitting on Bee's hood on the overlook or maybe just taking a drive with him. As long as he was there. If he could be there after this happened. I mean, the whole All Spark business is the only reason he's here in the first place. They're taking care of it now. What if he goes away after this blows over?

I felt a tap on my back, bringing me back to the real world. I felt wetness on my face. I didn't even know I had been crying. I turned around to see Bee, watching me worriedly. I wiped the tear and gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm fine Bee. You're the one with the guns, don't make me be the strong one." I walked over and held my hand up. He lightly tapped it with his finger, hardly enough for me to feel it. "How do you do that?"

He tilted his head to the side. _"What do you mean, beautiful-l?"_

"Be so gentle with me. It must be difficult to only use so little of your strength. Well, it seems like it'd be hard."

His eyes shone brighter, obviously showing happiness. _"I wouldn't-t wanna break-k you. It's not-t hard if-f it's you-u. I know-w that if I messed-d up, I wouldn't-t be able to live-e with myself-f."_

I smiled and walked closer. I put a hand on the tow truck to lean on and I smiled up at him. "You know exactly how to charm a girl don't ya'?" He rolled his eyes and 'smiled'. I nodded, chuckling slightly. "That's what I thought."

Bee and I just sat together for a good five minutes. I tried to keep my mind off of Sam and what happened to him as I watched Mikaela chat with the soldiers. Then Jazz drove up, transforming and kneeling down near me. "We took out most of da' 'Cons. 'Scream, Blackout, and Megatron are left and Optimus is duelin' it out with Megatron now."

"And Sam?" Mikaela asked as she ran up.

Jazz nodded. "He's with Optimus. He's safe. Don' worry." I think all three of us gave a sigh of relief. "Now we just have to hope Optimus wins." He added as an after thought.

Mikaela walked over and got in the tow truck's driver's side and slammed the door. I looked through the windshield to see her pointing frantically to the seat beside her. I looked over and shrugged at Jazz and ran over, getting the passenger seat and shutting the door. "Where are we going?" I questioned as she started messing with the wires under the dash again.

"To Sam." She answered simply. The truck started up and drove back the way we came. We drove up, Jazz following behind in time to see all of the Autobots and humans standing in a circle. I glanced over to see Megatron's body. They had killed. He was dead. It was over just as quickly as it started.

Mikaela and I hopped out of the truck and run up to Sam. Optimus nodded at us. "We gained comrades today. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak sir." This voice was new. It was held a british type accent, it sounded young, more metallic than the others and it sounded strained. I looked toward the voice to see Bee. He spoke!

Sam was also staring. "You speak now?" He asked, glancing my way to give me a smile.

Optimus nodded in acknowledgment and smiled. "Permission granted."

"I would like to stay with Sam. Sam and Makkenna." I smiled when he said my name, as did he. His eyes got brighter and he looked at me. It was his real voice that made it all the more special.

"If that is their choice."

Sam and I looked at each other and smiled. "Yes." we said in unison.

I shook my head and walked over to Bee and put my small hand on his larger one. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Optimus reached down and pulled something from Megatron's chest before he looked up and nodded. "We should go."

"There's a base a few miles from here that's not in use. You can go there and do what you have to do. You all can. Showers, food, all of it."

"Then that is where we shall go."

**0o0o0**

I leaned against the wall of the base. It was small compared to most bases but it was large enough for the bots to walk around. There were twenty people here. Some getting showers while others ate. I had done both after my aunt and uncle came and brought Sam and I clothes, also bringing a pair of mine for Mikaela. Sam was currently introducing them to Bee. They had met the others and were explained what happened and they seemed to take it well. For now.

I just wanted some alone time to talk to Bee. He was in the other hanger, getting his legs reattached by Ratchet and meeting with Sam and his parents. I needed some time though. It had been six hours since we arrived here and all I had thought about was Bee. I couldn't get him off my mind. It was crazy. Purely psychotic.

"I have feelings for a robot." I kept telling myself over and over again. At times trying to convince myself it wasn't true because I'm not crazy but then again I wanted it to be real because I wanted him to be real. I had to talk to him and figure this out.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Sam. He hurried over and sat down next to me. "They are completely okay with all of this. They said Bee can stay. I think it's only because he saved our lives but I'll take it."

I smiled and nodded. "Where did they go?"

"Home. Also, Ratchet told me to tell you that Bee won't be able to leave until at least noon tomorrow. He's getting his legs reattached, he needs rest for that. Also, he's checking his voice and doing some other upgrades."

I nodded. "Are we staying here tonight?"

"We have to. We need to be debriefed and just like you, I don't want to leave Bee. I don't think Mikaela does either."

"I don't think you want to leave Mikaela. She likes you."

He nodded and got up from his seat beside me. "I like her too." He walked off, probably to find her.

I soon got up too, finding Lennox and getting him to direct me to the bedrooms. He led me to the Sergeant's room. It was nicer than the normal ones and had a nicer bed. I laid down and soon went to sleep.

**0o0o0**

The next day went by better. We found out they had shut down Sector 7, to my relief after what they did to Bee and they threw the Decepticon's bodies in an abyss that morning. Getting stuff done before the sun rose.

They told the public that a training maneuver went wrong and destroyed the small city and they were already planning on what base the bots would stay on after the president signed and made them our allies. We were debriefed completely and ordered home, much to my dismay.

Ratchet said it would take longer with Bee than I had originally hoped and Sam and I would have to go home alone. Mikaela went home with us, wanting to talk to Sam. Later I found them kissing. Yeah, that was officially a thing. We had been home for five days and I hadn't heard a word from Bee or any Autobots. The anticipation was killing me.

I was currently sitting in fourth period, lost as hell as to what they were talking about since I was absent for like two weeks. My attention was drawn to the door as someone knocked. The teacher groaned. "Come in."

Lennox opened the door. What was he doing? "I need to see Makkenna Witwicky. She will need her stuff. She's has a pass to leave early." The teacher nodded and I grabbed my bag and made my way out of class. He smiled. "You happy to see me?"

"What's all this about?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"You'll like it." He motioned for me to follow him out. I saw Ironhide's truck form but we passed until we got to another familiar car.

I ran up and the door opened for me. "Bee!" I shut the door behind me and Lennox walked back over to Ironhide and they left quickly, done with me obviously. I didn't care though. I was back with Bee.

"Hey, beautiful."

I smiled as he used his real voice. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm back now though and I'm all better."

I smiled and rubbed the dashboard. "I'm glad." I suddenly felt movement in my pocket and the Nokia phone slid out and transformed into my mini bot. He skittered up onto the dash and whirred and clicked. I giggled and held my hand out, which he quickly jumped on and crawled up to my shoulder where he began to move into my hair. "I think he missed you too."

"Did you name him yet? I think you should since you technically adopted him as a youngling. That's a Cybertronian kid in case you couldn't guess."

"I don't know yet. I want him to have a Cybertronian name. It seems right. Could you help me with that?"

He was quiet for a moment. "If I think of something." The engine started her began to drive off. We sat in comfortable silence for a while. I wanted to ask him about 'us' but every time I almost did, I choked. What if I mistook his actions and he doesn't like me like that and I ruin the entire friendship? The feeling made me sick.

I finally settled on a question. "What made your recuperation take longer?"

"He said he had other things to do. Add ons."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Add ons?"

He made a 'uh' noise. "Yeah, my voice and other stuff like that. He said he has no idea why my voice came back and he was trying to figure out. He didn't though."

I decided not to pester even though I was unsatisfied with my answer I received. We drove around for a good hour, sometimes talking, sometimes sitting in each other's company and other times watching as mini bot skittered around being amusing until we drove back to the school and picked up Mikaela and Sam.

We drove Mikaela home and then Bee drove Sam and I home. He parked in the garage. I wanted to talk to him but it was kind of weird. As the whole fight happened we made small talk that had to do with what was going on but now I had no clue what to say and Bee just got back, I didn't want to unload my emotions on him just yet.

I sat in my room, contemplating what to say or if I should say anything at all until I fell asleep.

**Damn, this sucked and it's really really really short. I'm so sorry but I didn't want EVERYTHING to happen in the same chapter the first movie ended on. It would seem more rushed than it already is. I hope to update sooner maybe and the next chapter will be better. I am gonna continue to the next movie in this same story, no sequel. Can you guys get me to 120 reviews please and answer my NEW poll on my profile.**

**Thanks and review!**


	12. Eyes

**Thank so much for the reviews. I didn't get the 120 reviews nor ****did I get my usual amount but I don't care. With my vicious rant at the beginning, I wouldn't blame you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I've been anticipating this so hopefully you have too.**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna and the plot from now until I start the Revenge of the Fallen arc. **

**Makkenna's POV**

I leaned back slowly on Bee's leg. We were currently sitting in the garage so we could sit together with him in his true form. It had been three days since Bee came back and to say that these days had been great would be a huge understatement. I felt his finger gently run my back, forcing a smile on my face. I think he had been enjoying it too.

"Makkenna?" Bee asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

I tilted my head around and smiled. "Yeah, Bee?"

"What if I were human?" He asked shyly.

To be honest I had thought of how rad it would be if he were. It would make this whole feelings thing easier. I wanted to be with him forever but the whole alien robot thing has kept me from spilling my not-so-secretive feelings from him the whole three days. I had planned to tell him how I felt when he came back but I was afraid, nervous, and confused. Him being a human would be an amazing miracle for me but I would feel selfish. I mean, he'd be a different being. Not him. Not the Bee I fell head over heels for.

I gnawed my lip and hesitated, picking my final answer carefully. "Bee, what's this about?" I decided on that's finally. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and hurt his true intentions for asking.

"Just asking. I mean, we can't even talk unless we hide or you risk looking like a lunatic that talks to her Camaro." He said this in a disgruntled tone.

I laughed and got up from my seat. I did a 'come here' motion with my pointer finger. Bee knelt down obediently. "I wouldn't care about what species you are. Your still gonna be Bumblebee. Anyway, I was a lunatic before you showed up." I have him a smirk and I patted his cheek.

Now would be the perfect time to tell him. We were having a moment. Isn't this the time when people reveal their true feelings in movies? I mentally slapped myself. This isn't a movie. Obviously. I've never seen a movie about an alien-robot/human romance. I layer my hand down by my side. Opened my mouth by words wouldn't form. I was scared.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Bee asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yeah, perfectly alright. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

He nodded and I ran off out of the door, happy to be alone in the short walk to my back door from the garage. This was too overwhelming and I was never taught anything like this in school. I mean sure, I had a boyfriend before. Literally, only one.

I thought I was gonna get married to him one day. He was my first love, first kiss, First boyfriend and I thought he was the one. Then he decided to cheat on me and send my world crashing down. Four months later I'm here in my yard contemplating my love for an alien robot.

Yeah, I wasn't prepared for this at all.

I walked through the threshold to greet Sam and Aunt Judy eating sandwiches. They both waved a hello since their mouths were full. "Hey. Anymore left?"

Sam shook his head. You can go the store and get some bread. You know, on your bike. I don't like where this whole Bumblebee thing is going."

"What do you mean?" I questioned him, putting my hands on my hips.

"I think you like him more than you should."

Before I could retort, Aunt Judy jumped in. "I don't think you need to worry about that. The whole John thing happened four months ago and I still don't believe that she is over it. Are you sweetie?"

I shook my head. "No." Which was a lie.

Sam made an O shape with his mouth and Aunt Judy handed me twenty dollars from her pocket. Go get something to eat. Ride your bike or call a friend. I do agree that maybe some time away from Bee would be good for you. Ride your bike, enjoy yourself."

"Tell Bee you guys seen me and made me not take him. I told him is be right back and I don't want him to feel like I just wanted to leave him." I said, looking to Sam.

He nodded. "Alright."

I gave him a smile and I ran up to my room. I pulled off my current clothes and pulled on some red skinny jeans, my black tank top and a camouflage hoodie. I then pulled my black boots on and grabbed my keys and my phone. Lastly, sticking the money ion my zipped up pocket.

I went around the garage as quietly as I could to the other shed that dad kept his expensive yard tools in. I opened the latch to see my Motorcycle. It was red with the typical chrome work on the sides and light red flames on darker red paint. I pulled my helmet off of the seat and shoved it over my head then stuck my phone and money into the saddle bag on the side. I rolled it out to the gate on the other side of the house before I cranked it up so Bee wouldn't hear it and I sped off.

I had missed riding my bike. Aunt Judy won't let me ride all too often since her grandfather died in a motorcycle accident. The only reason I have one is because I bought it with my own money.

It did help though, just being alone with my thoughts. However jumbled and confused they may be. I finally arrived at a Subway that I had in mind. I took my helmet off and grabbed my stuff from the bag. I quickly ordered my food which consisted of a Six inch turkey club with chips and a tea. I took my time as I ate, making each individual bite draw out so I wouldn't have to go home just yet. To where I would have to face Bee and be at a lost for words because of damn emotions.

I loved being around him, it obviously wasn't that. I just wasn't good with keeping my thoughts and feelings about things in my mind and not out of my mouth. Before I knew it, I had finished my food and was just sitting there awkwardly. I threw my trash away and reluctantly made my way back to my bike.

As I was about to grab my helmet, a flash caught my eyes. I looked up to see a yellow Camaro. My heart almost jumped trough my throat until I saw that it didn't have an Autobot insignia on the sides. "You're just being paranoid now, Makkenna. Stop it." I grumbled to myself.

I tugged the helmet back over my ponytail and got on, cranking it up and making my way home. There wasn't anything else to do unless I called one if my friends. My best friend, Skylar instantly popped into my head. I hadn't really hung out with her since before we bought Bee. But she would wonder why I hadn't talk to her, or where I was like all of my other friends. Then she'd question how I managed to get a 2007 Camaro. New at that.

I was having enough problems without having to deal with questions I couldn't answer truthfully to my best friend. When I arrived at the yard, I shut off the bike and wheeled it to the shed again, hoping Bee hasn't cared much about my absence. I full well knew he did but I could still hope. I grabbed my phone from my bag and pulled the keys, darting to the house.

When I walked in Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron were watching Wife Swap. I looked around. "Where's Sam?"

They darted their eyes to each other. "He is in his bedroom with a friend, talking about something personal. Guy stuff probably." Aunt Judy finally answered. "Just go to your room and do something."

"Couldn't I just go chill with Bee."

"No! I- I told you that you needed to take some time away. Didn't I?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "You guys are so weird" I walked up the stairs, passing a glance at Sam's shut bedroom while I wondered if I should press my ear to the door and listen in to see which friend was here. No offense to him but he didn't have many. I decided against it and walked into my room, officially wishing I had stayed with Bee so the boredom I was experiencing wouldn't have been there. I glanced in the direction if the garage before I pressed play on my iHome and just listened to music.

**0o0o0**

After an hour if sitting in my room, doing nothing but random things to keep me occupied, I heard Sam's door open and I heard voices. I slowly tiptoed my way to door, pulling it open gently enough to where no one would notice and I could peek out to see which friend took him and hour to talk to.

I saw Sam's brown hair first but as I opened the door more i saw someone else. He was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller but he was muscular. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with black Converse and as I moved up I noticed he had unruly blonde locks that looked like he or someone else had ran their fingers through it a lot. Perpetual sex hair as Skylar called it. His face was flawless, he was a perfect specimen of the male species. Then I saw his eyes.

They were perfectly clear pools if vibrant blue that I could easily stare into for hours on end and never be bored. They were a darker blue around the irises and then as they moved out the blue became lighter almost as if they glowed. They also seemed familiar but I had never seen him before. Trust me, I would have remembered this face. I had to keep my mouth from hanging open and I knew I should have shut the door before they could notice but my gaze was too transfixed on this mystery boy.

Sam said something that I didn't catch and the mystery guy smiled. Holy shit his smile. His perfectly straight white teeth glinted behind a lopsided smirk-like smile that was definitely fitting to his face. It was adorable to say the least and I let out an involuntary, loud, shaky breath before I could stop myself.

The mystery boy looked my way and we locked gazes. His eyes filled with so much emotion as they met mine and if I hadn't been paying so much attention to his eyes I may would I have been able to tell if that was a happy grin on his face at the sight of me. But I had never seen this guy before. How did he know me?

Sam gave us both quizzical looks and finally the guy shrugged and gave me a slight wave. "Hey, Makkenna." He said in a honey like voice that sent shivers down my spine. It held a slight british accent. The voice was familiar and I knew exactly who it sounded like.

**Sorry for the Cliffie, shortness of the chapter, and for any mistakes. I typed this up in my notes from my ipod since I don't have a computer. I ordered a new laptop today and it will be here in a week so hopefully my writing will get better. Maybe we could reach my last requested amount of reviews this time? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. You

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. I would have updated sooner but I had 2 school projects, slow internet, trying to get my grades up, and a concert Friday night. I'm writing now though. I have been filled with ideas for this chapter all month and i'm dying to write it. So, ill stop talking and start typing. Sorry for the time skips also...**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna. Thanks to Smandaangel for giving me the idea for the end.**

**Makkenna's POV**

The voice: his. The eyes: a definite human replica of his bright blue optics that I loved. Him: Not my Bee. I was confused. It sounded like him, his eyes were so... familiar but yet. This person standing before me, with the voice that made my heart speed up and eyes that looked at me with _his _look, was a human. Not my big yellow bot that I had gotten so used to.

It wasn't him. This guy just had a familiar voice. Probably a new guy at school or someone that started working for NEST and had an interest in meeting Sam but also knew me. That was it. It had to be. The guy gave me a look. "Are you okay." He asked. My heart sped up, and a smirk came to my face.

_Wait, not Bee. Don't do that, Makkenna._

I nodded. "Fine."

Sam coughed. "I need to go talk to Mom. I'll just leave you two... to it." He said awkwardly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the stairs to the living room. Now it was just me and him.

"Can we talk, in your room?" He finally asked.

It was awkward. Beyond awkward. Yet, I couldn't find myself to say no. "Sure." He walked towards me and I turned to open the door, his hand going to do the same. His hand grabbed mine over the doorknob. I heard him sigh. A content sigh before he slowly, hesitantly wrapped his fingers around mine, took my hand off of the doorknob and just held my hand. He wore a smile as he stared at our interlaced fingers.

"I always wanted to do this..." He said. He looked up at me. "You know who I am right, Makkenna?" There he goes, saying my name again.

"I think I do but..." I laughed "It's impossible. He's-" I stopped myself and looked down.

He put a finger under my chin and moved my face back up to his. "Right here with you. Holding your hand and touching your face. Who am I? You know this... you know me..." He said this almost desperately. He was obviously hoping that I would know him. As if it were proving something to him.

I put my free hand flat, palm down on his chest. I looked at his face. I was right and then I was wrong. Somehow he was here. As a human. Holding my hand and touching my face. I did know him. Whether I believed it or not. I put my hand back down and reached back up to his face. "I've always wanted you to do that too, Bee." I finally answered. I flashed him and smile.

"Can we talk now?" I asked, after quickly releasing my hand and letting go of my face. I did the same, as bad as I didn't want to. We walked into my room and sat on my bed, facing each other. "You probably want an explanation as to how I'm not a 17 foot alien robot... right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's start there..."

"Well, about 20 years ago, Optimus came to Earth to scope the place out before he would send me. He didn't just want to send some where he didn't even know anything about. So, Ratchet had to find a way to let Optimus fit in a scout it out easier. We found out about the beings that lived here and he made Optimus a holoform - a hologram of a human that is solidified so people can touch it. As close to a human as we can get which is pretty damn close as you can see. Well, Ratchet upgraded them and made one for me. He is making some for all the bots but I asked to be the first to try it out. When we're in these forms, we are us. Our Cybertronian body can be operated but we can't transform and walk around in it while we are in our holoform."

"What if it didn't work? Why would you be the test dummy?"

"Because it worked with Optimus and I wanted to... I actually have to be around a lot of humans since I live with you guys and i'm your guardian. it would make things easier for me and you. I mean, you won't have to look like you've lost your sanity talking to your car."

I rolled my eyes. "too late for that... It's really cool. Seriously. But, I didn't want you to change for me or Sam. We like the original Bee."

He nodded. "I knew you'd say that but I wanted to get a human form. I want to fit in better and be able to touch you without worrying about killing you... I wanted to be your height. That would also make things easier. It was for me too."

I nodded and made an O shape with my mouth. "I guess that makes sense."

He was human. Now would be the perfect time to tell him but I couldn't. Not yet.

**0o0o0 - 1 week later**

I looked at the poster by the entrance of the school. I just stared at it. This was the biggest reminder of the terrible situation I was enduing. Mikaela walked up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Prom is in a week. Why don't you ask Bee to come to prom with you?"

I shook my head. "I can't- he wouldn't- Mikaela... help?"

"How about I tell Bee about it and tell him you really want to go but no one asked you so you don't have a date and won't go alone? He doesn't have to know I'm asking him. Okay? He'll probably get the hint and say that he'll go with you if it means making you happy."

"He won't do that."

"He will." Was the last thing she said before she pulled out her phone, no doubt calling Bee.

**0o0o0 - Another Week Later**

"You sure about this, Bee?"

"Yes."

I nodded. "Thought so..."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, this is Junior Prom. Probably your most dangerous mission yet."

"I'll be alright because I have you here to help me and I'm here to help you." Bee answered confidently.

"What does me being with you help?"

He looked over at Mikaela, past my head. I followed his gaze and she gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He turned my face back around. "I've been wanting to tell you this for while and I thought this was the best time." He suddenly pressed his lips on mine, softly yet swiftly. Perfect though. "All I ever need is you beside me, Makkenna. Always. I just hope you feel the same way and I didn't ruin everything."

I didn't see that coming... "You didn't. You made them perfect." I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips to his.

**That was the worst chapter ever, worst ending ever, It was rushed, too much happened in this chapter in such a short chapter, I could have made their getting together kiss scene better, this one was rushed but it kind of seems like something Bee would do since he wouldn't be sure... don't know. The next chapter will start the Revenge of the Fallen movie and things will pick back up. Review please!? Help me get to 150. I probably won't get nearly that many but that's my next goal.**


	14. Dissaproval

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I really didn't like that last chapter but you all made me feel a little better about it. I said that I was gonna start RotF but I lied. Sorry. I decided to go my approach I took on the last story and I don't know when RotF will start. Depends really. So I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna**

**Makkenna's POV - 1 Month Later**

my fingers tapped aimlessly on the hood of the Camaro I sat on. Bee's holoform was sitting next to me, my non restless fingers intertwined with his. I needed Bee right now because my family were treating me different lately, after I told them about mine and Bee's official relationship. Sam was uncomfortable with it, my dad thought Bee was gonna treat me right but he wished he was human and pointed it out to me daily, while mom didn't trust Bee and made that clear on a regular basis.

Bee tried everything he could to gain some kind of trust, hoping they would approve but to no avail so we finally came here, the overlook, where we could just be with each other in silence where no one was disapproving of our relationship. We had been here for about an hour, neither of us had been the first to speak and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. Bee was always talking, and always had something to say just like me but we didn't know what to say for once.

"I don't understand..." He finally said, letting go of my fingers and putting his face in his hands.

I put and arm around his waist, snuggling into his side. "Bee, who is the one person that you really want to approve of you?"

He dropped his hands and looked at me. "You..."

"I approve of you so shouldn't that be all that _really_ matters?"

He just stared at me.

"Bee, I don't care what they think, I like you so that's all that really matters in the end."

He never said anything but he didn't complain either, which meant I was making some kind of process.

**0o0o0**

School was repetitive. Well, it's always repetitive. The same old thing day after day until even the thought of it makes you tired. I was just ready to get out for summer. of course, that's all anyone trapped here wants. I would always have something to fall back on though. Bee. We texted each other regularly throughout the day. Sam would stop what he was doing until my eyes weren't looking at my phone, still uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Why, Makkenna?" He would ask.

"Because I want to talk to him." Would always be my response. "You're always texting Mikaela."

"That's different!"

"How?" I challenged.

But today he gave me a new answer, one that hurt. "She's human." Those two words are the start of something that I wish had never happened. These two words changed my fate in a more dramatic way than I thought possible.

I glared at him, different scenarios plunging through my mind until finally, I let whatever happen, happen. I stood up from my seat in the cafeteria, walked around the table calmly and smashed his face into his plate of macaroni, chocolate cake, and hotdog. I then picked up his milk carton, popped the top, and spilled the entire carton over his head. I put the carton back on the plate and proceeded to walk out of the lunchroom, all eyes watching me as I went.

"Makkenna Witwicky! Go to the-"

"Office. I know!" I yelled back at whichever teacher it was that yelled the command. I dragged myself down the hall toward the main office. I was furious and that was no motivation. I normally never let my anger get the best of me but this time I did. I wasn't sorry either. Sam deserved it. Bee saves our asses and what does he do? Not approve. How does that even make any sense at all?

I finally made it to the office and I slung the door open and grabbed a office referral from the pile, quickly filling it out and handing it to our principle, Mr. Sykes. He read it over and nodded. "A class 2 offense. Let me call your guardians and fill out your suspension forms. I'll get them to come get you and your cousin." He seemed tired, like he had been dealing with this all day.

I sat down in one of the waiting chairs until the door opened again. This time Sam and Mikael walked in. His face now clean but his hair was stuck to his neck and looked kind of sticky. He gave me a glare and sat in one of the chairs farthest from me, Mikaela giving me a sympathetic glance before she left the office. After another ten minutes, Aunt Judy walked in with her eyebrows knitted together and her nostrils flared. "Makkenna, car. Now. Sam, sweetie come on, I'll take you home so you can get a shower." I pushed my way out, leaving them as Sam was coddled like a child.

I sat in the back seat, my backpack was beside me. Mikaela must have went and got it. I saw a glimpse of mini bot as he peaked out, I shook my head, making him go back to the solitude of the side pocket of my bag. Sam and Aunt Judy finally got to the car and we sat in silence for a moment until she finally asked. "What happened?"

"Sam said that he had more right to talk to Mikaela than I had to talk to Bee simply because she is human and Bee isn't."

She shook her head. "Makkenna, this is beginning to become a problem. I had been wanting to talk to you about this for a while, but _he_ is always with you. Now that your away from Bee I can say it. Maybe, you being with him isn't the best idea. Think about it. Look at all of the problems this has caused. None of your family approves of it and to be honest, sweetheart you are a very beautiful girl and you could find a guy that-"

"STOP! I don't want another guy. Boys here are all egotistical, sexist jerks that only want one thing. You have been wanting me to move on from _him _and now that I have you don't like it. Bee likes me for me, wouldn't hurt me under any circumstances and he is sweet and treats me right."

"That may not matter once we get home."

I was going to question it further but I didn't. We arrived at the house sooner than usual. Aunt Judy told me to go to my room while she talked to Uncle Ron. I sat in my room, watching mini bot scurrying over my desk, playing with a rubber band. I texted Bee about what happened but told him not to come in yet until things have calmed down.

I slowly walked downstairs to the family meeting happening at the bottom. Sam was showered up, and Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron looked satisfied. "We were just about to call you down." Aunt Judy said. "Sam could you go get Bumblebee. We want him to be here when we talk to her." Sam nodded and left out the front door, right after shooting me a glare of course. In a few moments Bee's holoform and Sam walked in and sat down. "Okay," Aunt Judy continued. "We have solved this whole situation"

Uncle Ron got up and pulled a thick orange envelope from his jacket pocket. "This was sent in the mail today and it was for Makkenna. We read it and it solves this whole situation. We know that if we tell Makkenna and Bee to break up, Makkenna will just find a way to continue behind our backs so we are just going to send her away."

"What?" Bee and I said in unison.

"Yes, we received this from Will Lennox today, saying that he is interested in Makkenna joining NEST and going to Diego Garcia to become a soldier and do Autobot/human relations and also help locate and destroy Decepticons. We understand that she will be with Autobots but she won't be with Bumblebee because he will be here and she can't have any contact with people over here while she is over there. So, we called Lennox just now and told him that you were interested and he will be here to collect you in a week."

Collect me? I'm not even a person now? "You can't do this. I-"

"Makkenna, we were just going to let you do what you were gonna do with Bee at first. We didn't think it was going to cause a problem. But after what happened at school today, over something so simple, we can't afford to let this continue. We're sorry but we have to do something to make sure this ends. You'll learn some discipline over there. Hey, maybe you'll meet a soldier while you're over there and forget all about Bee."

I glanced over to see Bee looking down at his hands. I just wanted to go comfort hum but I couldn't. "I don't want anyone else but Bee. This isn't a phase or a crush. It's more."

"It's been more before but look what happened there."

I didn't respond.

Uncle Ron handed me the envelope. "Read over this. I don't want you two," He point to Bee then me. "in any contact over this week. You're gonna be at home because of the suspension, Makkenna so we can keep a good eye on you. Remember that."

I looked over and met Bee's gaze. I then turned around and walked upstairs, because I had nothing more to say.

**Don't hate me. I know this is a depressing chapter and it's not that good a chapter in the first place but I wanted something like this to happen because... I don't know. Review please. :)**


	15. Memory

**I love your responses to the bomb I dropped last chapter. I'm skipping some time, headfirst into Revenge of the Fallen, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna**

**Makkenna's POV**

**0o0o0**

_I snuck outside, jumping from the window of my bedroom to the bush below. I looked to the garage, my destination. I ran across the yard only to be picked up from behind and turned around. "Where do you think your going?" he whispered._

_I was turned, looking at my Bee. "Hey."_

_He smiled. "Hi. You can't get caught sneaking out again." _

_"What are they gonna do, Bee? Send me away?" He frowned. "Sorry."_

_He kissed my forehead. "You're leaving tomorrow." He murmured into my hair._

_"Today actually. It's three in the morning." He groaned. "Bee..."_

_"What am I gonna do without you?"_

_"I ask myself that daily about you. We'll find a way though. I won't stop until me and you are together again."_

_"I don't want to get you in trouble, Makkenna." He was looking down at the grass._

_"Bee, to Hell with them and Sam. You're just as good as any- wait better than any - guy here on Earth that I could choose. We're a package deal now and once I get back, they'll just have to accept that. I won't give up on you as long as you don't give up on me or you send me away. Which ever comes first."_

_He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Neither one of those things will ever happen..." I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his neck. He put his head into the crook of my neck. "Ever. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

**0o0o0**

**One Year & Eight Months Later - Shanghai, China **

I held my gun steady. Lennox slapped my shoulder. "Let's head out." I nodded and followed pace with the soldiers ahead of me, more solders following behind along with vehicles.

I paused at the end of the road with Lennox, Sideswipe skidding past. "Whoop some ass, Kenna!" He yelled over the squealing of his tires.

I smirked. "You know it!"

I heard his laughter in the distance as my only response. Lennox motioned for me to come with him, loading up onto a plane to take of across Shanghai. We stopped multiple times to pick up more groups of soldiers. Finally, everyone was here. "Listen. This cover story is a toxic spill. We have to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. Make sure this one doesn't get out to the public eye. Keep it tight." Lennox instructed. Moments later, the plane landed and Lennox ushered me off with him. "You follow me. I may need your eyes." I nodded as we ran down an alley to the main road, where the military vehicles and some Autobots waited. "Alright, Ironhide," Lennox hit his hood. "We've got echo's..."

"Big or little."

"Not sure this time. They're close."

The familiar sound of a transformation was heard behind us. I heard the hum of energon cannons and a grunt. "He's here. I smell him." Ironhide said, making a sniffing noise to prove his point.

I put on my helmet and pulled the gun back from my back and headed into the dark clearing behind Lennox. It was a maze of large pipes, buildings, plants, and other small walls or structures. We were scattered through them. The 'Cons definitely know how to choose an attack zone...

We ran up behind a doorway, where Epps was already knelt down. "Whatcha' got?" I questioned, kneeling down to look at his heat wave scanner.

"Thermal ripple."

"Be steady, we're right on top of it." Lennox was looking over a stack of pipes, where a flash of lights kept appearing. Then, movement. A larger construction vehicle began to fold itself out, screaming in Cybertronian as it did so. Once it finished it's transformation it had to be the biggest Cybertronian I had ever seen. It flung it's arms up, the pipes flying in our direction. A few soldiers were hit, a pipe missing my arm by about 2 feet. I was grabbed and thrown down beside Lennox. "Eagle niner!" He was yelling into his headset.

Gunfire and explosions filled the air. I hated this possibly the worst of all. The loud noises. I was more for a quiet area, this was never quiet. Someone was either screaming or shooting or blowing stuff up. I peaked over the pipe I was leaning against to see the large 'Con rolling away and a silver sports car driving in the opposite direction past us.

"Dammit," I muttered. "Arcee Twins, it's coming your way!" I received nothing back in the headset, but I knew they had heard. Lennox was still saying things into his headset beside me, Epps was no where in sight, and there were dead soldiers everywhere. We hadn't responded to an attack _this _ bad in 4 months.

I suddenly saw the Ice Cream Truck Twins swerve by, yelling something about Silver 'Con. NO way was he already back to our area now. I looked down at my tracker to see a heat signature headed our way. Apparently he was coming our way again. I grabbed my headset and put it to my mouth. "Sideswipe! 'Con headed our way. Get ya' ass over here!"

"Comin'." He quickly responded, of course the roar of an engine and the sound of a transformation from behind me might as well have been the answer. Lennox pulled my arm up, leading me to a jeep near by where some solders were waiting. "I called in Sideswipe. He's-"

"Clear a path!" He was skating in as if on cue.

"There..."

He jumped over the sports car 'Con, shooting him then slicing him in half with his swords. "Damn I'm good."

I rolled my eyes. "Show off..." The soldier started up the jeep to follow the direction of the huge 'Con who attacked first. "We're gonna need Optimus." I said, looking to Epps and Lennox.

They nodded. Epps pulled his headset down to his face. "We need bug Buddha to drop now!" I looked ahead to see Optimus Parachuting down in front the path of the 'Con ahead with Ironhide coming up behind him. It only took Optimus seconds to take him down even though their size difference was dramatic. We arrived to the scene to see the Autobots present walking up to the fallen Decepticon. He was still alive.

We hopped off the back of the jeep to go up to the 'Con ourselves. His head was barely hanging on to his neck. Sparks were flying in every direction and energon was pouring from his mouth.

"Punkass Decepticon." Ironhide grunted, causing me to smile. He always had a way of lightening the mood, even when he didn't mean to.

Optimus grimaced at the fallen Cybertronian, transforming his arm into a cannon. "Any last words?"

A noise that sounded much like static on a TV filled the air and he began to speak. "This is not your plane to rule. The fallen shall rise again."

I but my lip and I heard a few soldiers behind me groan. "That doesn't sound good..." Epps finally managed. He spoke all of our thoughts.

Optimus fired up his cannon. "Not today." He then shot the Decepticon in the head.

**0o0o0**

**Fastest update I have had in a long time. Had to stop her though because i now have to go by a movie again and stopping places are hard to come by when going by a movie plot. Character visuals are on my profile if you didn't already know and review!**


	16. Tears

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are too fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna**

**Makkenna's POV - 2 Days Later**

Sam left for college yesterday. I had just found out. Of course, he wouldn't want me to go and see him off anyway. We still kind of hated each other. Of course, it hurt though, that no one really bothered to clue me in on what was happening with my 'family'. Well, Lennox did of course. He always tried to help me out with knowing what was happening in the outside world. Like now, he was telling me this. I was sitting in front of him, my mouth dropped open, with food probably falling from my mouth. "Why wouldn't they tell me?" I finally managed to ask.

He shrugged. "I would tell you I didn't know to save your feelings but Sam said he didn't want to see you. He said that he had been doing a lot better the past almost two years without any interference from you. Your Uncle said he missed you, if that means anything..."

"Aunt Judy?"

"She... she had nothing to say..."

I let my fork finally just drop into the plate of spaghetti. "Like, what?"

"You're eighteen now. You're not their biological child so technically, and you joined the military so technically they aren't anything to you now. Well, that's what Judy did throw in..."

I looked down at the now unwanted food. "So, like they are saying they don't want me as a part of the family anymore? Disownment. All of this just because I had feelings for- unbelievable!" I smashed my hands down on the table, clattering a few soldiers' sets of plates.

Lennox put a hand on my wrist. "I do have good news! You'll get-" He looked behind me and smiled. "Well, apparently Epps wants it to be a surprise so I guess you'll find out when it happens."

"Lennox, so you're gonna leave me mad and curious?"

He smirked. "It's all in good fun. Trust me. Nothing bad. Probably as good as it's going to get for you." and witht hat, he picked up his tray of empty plates and walked off.

"Wait!" He turned around. "When will I know?"

He smirked again. "Tomorrow morning!"

* * *

I couldn't wait for whatever it was he was talking about. Something was telling me it was going to be good so my body kind of went a long with the excitement. I trained quickly, and accurately, making Ironhide gloat on me. Which is hard to do. I ate quickly, barely tasting my food, I showered in record timing, and was in bed my seven. Maybe if I slept sooner, tomorrow would get here faster.

I laid there for a good hour, no even tired until finally I fell asleep. The next morning, I didn't even remember falling asleep. I pulled on my clothes quickly and raced to the mess hall. I grabbed a tray and went down the line, picking up a cup of diced mangos, a plate of bacon, a scrambled egg and a cup of orange juice. I sat down next to Lennox and Epps, and began to shovel down the food.

"Why in such a rush?" I heard Epps ask. I ignored him.

"She's excited for our little secret." Lennox answered for me.

They continued to talk but I continued to ignore. I had no idea why I was so excited, do giddy. What was going on with me. It may be that I haven't really gotten a gift, surprise, present, or anything like that in a while. Well, there was that chocolate cupcake that Lennox brought back from New York when a Decepticon attacked there but that shouldn't count because it disappeared as fast as it appeared in front of me.

I finally finished. I looked up to see the two men with their eyebrows raised and smiles in their faces. Lennox smirked. "Go to Optimus' quarters. It will probably still be in there. Thank us later."

Now I was getting confused. I got up, much slower now, and I dumped my tray and put it in the wash box. I slowly walked out of the human area to the Autobot one. It was so much larger, built for Optimus Prime size and that is huge. He has to be thirty-five feet tall. I finally made it to his quarters, which was very intimidating. He was, I mean. I knocked once. I heard him say something to someone and then his holoform opened the door. "Hello. I know what your here for. Take a seat." I sat down on the couch in front of his desk filled with really high tech touch screen tablets. His human sized office was much less intimidating.

He sat down and it was suddenly awkward. It was never like this...

I heard footsteps coming from the opened door across the room. I quickly looked down, not in the mood to be stared at by a general of something. An important person that would only have business with Optimus Prime. I finally heard the footsteps enter the door and I heard paper move. "Are these the ones? I couldn't find any-" The guy cut himself off and I looked up.

Optimus was leaving through the door and I looked over and was staring at Bee. He looked older. His hair was a tad longer and he had a little bit of scruff on his chin face. His eyes though were the same. I stood up and suddenly wished that I hadn't come so unprepared. I was suddenly feeling an out of body experience as I remembered every moment we had together in my head, how I was sent off because I loved him, all that happened almost two years ago. I was suddenly back in my body and I felt someone touch my cheek. No, I put my hand up and it was wet. I was crying. "Bee." I sobbed out.

He suddenly looked hurt. "Makkenna," He ran over and was about to grabbed my face but he dropped his hands. "Sorry."

I was bawling now. My whole body was shaking. I grabbed the sides of his unzipped leather jacket and pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. The fact that he didn't hesitate to put his arms around me and pull me against his body satisfied me. He led me to the couch in the corner and held me while I cried. I finally calmed down and was embarrassed immediately. I shouldn't have reacted that way...

"How?" I asked.

"They wanted be back because I cant go to college with Sam. Freshman aren't allowed to have cars. Not that he would want me around anyway, the only reason I stuck around is because it's my job. It's been Hell Makkenna. Not just because I don't have you but because Sam hates me and your Aunt and Uncle gave me a death glare every time they saw me."

I frowned. "I' sorry. I guess it's ,my fault. I know it is..."

"No... don't blame yourself."

"Are you here for good?" Now I sounded selfish.

"Sam said he wanted to be normal and he couldn't do that with me so I guess so..."

"He said that?" I was getting angry.

"Yeah, I don't give a damn though... as mean as that is...are you okay? Are you still Makkenna?"

I nodded. "_Your _Makkenna. Just less fragile."

His eyes lit up. "Mine?"

"Yours. Unless you don't want me. Of course, if you don't want me, I don't know what i'll do because I've been going crazy without you and now that you're here... I-"

He cut me off by kissing me cheek. "You told me fate would take care of everything, I guess you were right. I couldn't go one hour without you crossing my mind. Now, who else would I want?"

I smiled.

**Fluff that makes no sense... yay! I got another update out really quickly! I am at a friend's house right now, she's at softball practice, and I don't have school tomorrow because I'm going to a concert. I had nothing to do so I though 'update'! Anyway, answer my poll on my profile and review this chapter for me. **


	17. Sam

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Love you guys! Here's another update for you! Enjoy! C:**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna**

**Makkenna's POV**

_I was standing in the middle of a war torn city. Destruction was happening all around me. The heavy smell of smoke was in the air. I could feel a thin layer of dirt and sweat coat my skin. I was nervous. I was worried. I was running on pure adrenaline. Yet. I was angry. Furious. I knew who I was furious at. I had a target and my mind was furiously attempting to locate her. Yeah, it was a her and she was gonna get it. _

_I sensed a fight happening beside me. I couldn't see it though. I screamed out something, but I couldn't hear what it was. I suddenly spotted her. My vision was in red with anger so all I saw was a flash of her black hair. I sprinted toward her. I heard someone behind me yell my name._

_Bee. It was him. My body sensed it. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I felt my arm start to twitch and I suddenly jumped toward something. The girl must be there. Then everything went white._

**0o0o0**

I woke up with the feeling up curiosity. I really wanted to know what was going to happen. My dreams were constantly like movies and I was always left on a cliffhanger.

Once I had woken up good, I realized I was laying on Bee's shoulder, his arms around me. I glanced up to see him sleeping, his face holding a peaceful expression and I was happy to see it. Saying I was happy to have him back was an understatement. I always had nightmares and now, my first night back with him, I didn't have a nightmare. It Wasn't really a happy dream but it was better than the usual visions of me dying or some kind of plot twist during the events in Mission City.

I carefully moved his arm off of me and began to slide my way off of his chest but as soon as I sat up, his arms were around me. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned my head to face him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright," he tightened his grip around my waist. "I'm a light sleeper. Someone could probably open the door to the room next door and I would wake up. It's kind of a habit from when I was on Cybertron. You can't really sleep deeply when everywhere you go is a war zone..."

"I understand." I leaned my back on him, he then resting his chin on my shoulder. "What are we doing today?"

He laughed. "Work. Lennox called me an hour ago to tell us to come in his office when we woke up."

I groaned but nodded and slipped my way out of his arms. I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower to come out and see him still waiting there for me, looking through a photo album.

It was one from the first day we got back from the mission city incident all the way to the day before I had to leave. There were a lot of photos of me with Sam or me with Mikaela. There were some with all three of us. The comparison between me now and then was drastic. I had never really noticed it. I watched as he flipped through until he got to the end full of empty pages. Then I realized, there were none of him. I don't have anything. I walked over and pulled my camera from my drawer and motioned for him to get up. "We're gonna take some pictures. I never got a chance to get any with you." I threw the camera into my bag. "We'll do it later though. Lennox is probably gonna kill us."

We walked out to a room a few doors down. Lennox was sitting on the floor, looking into a webcam when we walked in and I distinctly heard my friend's voice. I let go of Bee and ran toward him, pushing him over and getting in from of the camera. "Hey, Sarah!"

She smiled. "Hey, Makkenna! You should probably know were coming on base next week to visit and I believe Annabelle is more excited to see you than Will."

"Can't wait."

"Neither can I." Lennox put an arm around my shoulders. "I have work to do now that it's arrived so I'll talk to you later, honey."

She waved a goodbye and then the screen went black. I got up, lending Lennox a hand too. "What is this mission you need done?"

"You're not gonna like it, but we need you guys to go get Sam. This morning while you were asleep, there was a meeting and apparently people are beginning to not trust the Autobots. They think that the Bots are the reason behind the Decepticons continuing to be here and we need someone involved that doesn't work with NEST to have their backs and tell the government we need them here. You'll be taking Sam to meet Optimus to talk to him about this..."

I nodded. "Alright. And if he doesn't want to do that?"

"We'll figure something's out. Why wouldn't he, though?"

"Well, he told Bee he wanted to be normal and plus he probably would do anything for Bee to leave so we couldn't be together."

"He's not that selfish and cruel. We need the Bots and I believe he'll do it for us."

I nodded. "We'll go to his college and find him." I grabbed Bee's hand and we made our way out.

**0o0o0**

Being on a college campus was kind of depressing. I had always wanted to be the first Witwicky to ever go to college, then they sent me and away and Sam once again steals one of my dreams. On the better hand though, I get to have some off base time with Bee. We had the ride up here to fill each other in on stuff we missed over the last almost two years.

We drove around for a while until we reached a parking lot where he parked. "Just walk around, ask some people something because I can't find him. I normally can scan the area but he must be I none of the bigger buildings or something because something is blocking it." Bee said as he continued to glance around quickly.

"Okay." I got out of the car and immediately felt awkward. I hadn't really had much social interaction with people my age unless you count Sideswipe, Jazz, or Mudflap and Skids. So, as the guys eyed my i really wished I hadn't worn shorts and a tank top. I walked around for a while until I saw a girl. She had golden brownish hair that went to the middle of her back, dark brown eyes and she was wearing a blue dress. "Hey, do you know where the freshmen would probably be?"

She turned around. "Yes, there is a fraternity party tonight on the right down college street."

I nodded. "Thanks." I quickly turned around and walked off. Maybe I really hadn't had much talking to people. Is that how people talked because she sounded... Off. I was ecstatic to see the familiar yellow Camaro. I got in the passenger's seat.

"What did you find?"

I smiled. "We're going to a party."

**0o0o0**

When we pulled up on the lawn that night it was already in full swing. Drunk teenagers were already scattered across the grass, puking their guts up, talking in slurred words, and making out with each other. This is the one thing I don't long for with college life..

Bee parked in front. I opened the door. "I'll go find him, you make some noise or something if I don't come out in five minutes. Do something that will make him come out. I doubt he would if we just asked nicely..."

Bee's Holoform nodded and vanished. I walked up, sidestepping a guy asleep in some liquid. I looked around a bit until I found him, a girl - wait, the girl that told me about this party- was straddling him in a chair. I was about to walk up until I heard a horn and a guy yelling "Who drove the freakin' yellow Camaro?" I groaned.

Sam pushed the girl off of him and ran past me, obviously hasn't seen me, toward the door. I followed him out slowly. By the time I had gotten out Sam was stuttering some nonsense. Obviously he hasn't changed much. "It's a friend of mines. They- they went to get you a tighter shirt."

"Yeah." I said. I walked by, pushing the large guy out if the way. Sam suddenly had this look on his face I couldn't read but I continued. "If you have a problem with that, then consult me. Okay?"

The guys smiled. The big guy following me as I walked down the steps. "Well if its yours then maybe you'll want someone to ride around with and keep you company." He made a move to touch my waist but his hand never got that far.

Bee's Holoform had appeared and his grabbed the dude's wrist. "Don't you even dare." He snarled.

"Are you her girlfriend?" The guy retorted.

Bee was fuming. The other guy began to laugh. "Yeah, are you?"

Bee shook his head. "You wish."

The guy smiled. "What are you gonna do?" He began to size Bee up. I almost laughed at the thought of what he would do if he knew what Bee really was.

Then I realized how strong Bee's Holoform was. I couldn't let him send the guy to his grave by accident. "I think you should calm down. You don't want to start anything with him." I said, running in between Bee and the guy.

The guy shook his head. "Oh I think I do."

I glanced over at Sam. "Help?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do?"

I turned back and Bee was still staring at him. "You want to start something then? Yeah?" Bee challenged. The guy nodded right before Bee walked past me and punched him in the stomach, sending the guy flying at least twenty yards.

The guy got up in terror and he looked at me. "I am so sorry!" Was all he said before running back into the party, his friend trailing behind.

I ran up and put my arms around Bee's waist. "Maybe I should make you jealous more often."

"No, maybe not. Why are you here?" I turned to see Sam still wearing that unknown expression.

I let go of Bee and crossed my arms. "We need you to go talk to Optimus. They Autobots need you."

He nodded. "I guess but I need to do something really quick." He walked toward me slowly before hugging me quickly. "I'm sorry.

About everything. Really. Forgive me, please?"

I nodded. "Only because we're family."

He smiled.

**0o0o0**

It took us about an hour to get to the graveyard where Optimus said he would meet us. The ride was filled with awkward tension but Sam still talked. I was surprised at that. I was surprised that he came. I would be even more surprised though if he actually agreed to do it. He may be okay now but he had always had that thing where he wanted to be normal. He told Bee that's what he wanted so I wasn't expecting much.

Once we arrived and I saw Optimus' form come into view I immediately had the sense of relief. Optimus alone would make Sam do it. I know it. Optimus is intimidating. Well, to someone who isn't around him all day like me, at least.

I got out, Bee's Holoform following and Sam came out finally. I say on the hood of Bee's alt form and he leaned beside me. Sam suddenly looked mad. "That's not good..." I muttered.

Sam stalked up to Optimus and put his hands on his hips. "You won't give me one day, huh? Won't give me on day in college?"

"I am sorry, Sam." Optimus replied. "I need your help. Makkenna and Bee haven't been told about this but the last fraction of the All Spark was stolen."

I jumped off of Bee's hood. "Like what?"

"Like Decepticon stolen?" Sam added.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I am here for your help, Sam." Optimus said. He sounded really stressed out. Hopefully Sam complies. "Your people believe we have brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right... This is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." He continued.

Sam looked down and then back up. "This isn't my war.."

"Not yet, but I fear that it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost..."

"Really, I want to help you. I do but I am not some alien ambassador. I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am who I'm suppose to be. I'm sorry. I really am."

Sam really wasn't going to help? I was fuming now.

Optimus looked down, obviously as confused about what Sam was thinking as I was. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

Sam turned around to walk off but not before deciding to say one more ignorant comment. "You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me." Sam continued to walk to us.

"We do, Sam. More than you know." Optimus muttered before he quickly transformed and drove off.

Sam stood in front of us. "Can we go back now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Sam, I just- I'm ashamed of you. I can't believe you. I really can't." Was all I could say. I got in Bee's alt form. Bee and Sam followed. I was ready to get back.

Some way of proving your apology was sincere, Sam.

**0o0o0**

When we dropped Sam off at the college it was around nine at night. The fact that he was finally gone made me happy. When he apologized. I assumed he meant he would do better but I guess not. We hasn't spoken the entire ride back, so I didn't know what this meant.

Bee sat there a moment. He didn't continue to drive, he just stared at the steering wheel with a blank look on his face. Finally, he spoke. "I didn't know things were this bad. I didn't know people wanted us to leave the planet."

"Bee-"

"No." He interrupted me. "I had no idea. What if we can't find anyone to help? What if they make us leave. I can't leave you. I can't and Sam doesn't understand. How could he be so selfish and not think about other people?"

I shrugged and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Bee, it's okay. I won't let that happen and you should know Sam by now. He's all about being selfish."

"What can we do?"

I shrugged. "No idea. You have any ideas?"

He got that blank stare again then his eyes lit up. "Mikaela! Would she help us?"

"That's genius! Lets go to Tranquility! I know she will!"

He nodded. "Let's go then. I'll have to drop you off and come back though so I can debrief with Optimus and he probably want to talk to me anyway. Will that be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I replied. I kissed his cheek and we began our way to Mikaela. I could only hope I was right when I said she would help.

**Okay, guys! Hope you like this! Review for me! **


	18. Dead

Thanks** for the awesome reviews. You guys are great. I am officially out of school, as of like a month ago but I have a valid reason for not updating using my summer freedom. My dad broke his leg and I have had to cook, clean clothes and dishes and do everything fro him. I have had to go to his work with him and doctor's appointments so I apologize. He should be getting a cast on tomorrow but then again he may not so I can't tell you when my next update will be. I hope soon after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna**

**Makkenna's POV**

Bee dropped me off outside of Mikaela's autoshop and I quickly ran into Mikaela who was standing right at the door. "I'm sorry, Mk!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. She immediately grabbed my body into a hug.

"Holy shit!" She yelled. "Makkenna! You're here! How?"

"Yeah. Hey. I'm here on government business. Bee dropped me off. I need your help because Sam is an asshole."

She sighed and sat down in a chair nearby. "Tell me something I don't know. He blew our webcam date off last night. What did he do to you?"

I sat down in a chair across from her. "Well, he won't help the Autobots because he wants to be normal. They need someone to remind the government of the trust we share with them and I came to ask if you would help me with that."

"Of course, just tell me what-" Her phone started to ring and she swiftly pulled it out of her bag, looking at the screen with a scowl. She flipped it open. "Yes, Samuel?"

_Well, speak of the devil.._

You could hear Sam's frantic rambling over the cellphone. "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date..." She continued. -"What you finally hit puberty?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked.

She got up from the chair, looking at something far off. "Since what? -Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine. -I'm not gonna touch it. It's locked up and no one knows where it is."

You could still hear Sam's high pitched voice of the other end but then thee was something else. Something was in the shop. Random fumbling and low talking could be heard... near the safe. I jumped up, Mikaela following also probably had head it and I ran around the corner to see a small Cybertronian trying to get into the safe. I turned around and Mikaela was running toward him with something. She picked him up with it and threw him against the wall, holding him there. In the mean time, he was yelling. "Is that all you got? Is that the best you can do?" I looked around and found a blow torch, igniting it and putting it in the 'Con's face.

"What are you doing here you little freak?" Mikaela yelled. I used the blow torch on his eye.

"Ow! That's my eye you crazy bitch!" He screamed, sparking flying as his eye fell out and dangled.

I moved the torch closer to his other eye. "You gonna talk now?"

He started to squirm. "I seek knowledge, the cube. The Fallen commands me!"

"What knowledge?"

"Give me the shard! I need the Shard! Give me the shard. I'm gonna be dead without that shard!"

Mikaela pushed him against the wall again and I shoved the torch into his face once more.

"Easy, Warrior Goddesses. I'm just a salvage scrap drone!"

Mikaela kicked a metal box with a lock on it, over to use and she threw him in. "And we're your worst nightmare."

"Punkass Decepticon!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. You would immediately believe it opened by itself if your attention wasn't brought down by a tiny voice yelling "I ain't afraid of no 'Cons!" repeatedly. There was my mini bot that I never got to name. He had tiny swords stuck out of his hands and then he saw me. They turned back into tiny digits and he ran towards me. "Momma! Momma!" I knelt down and picked him up in my hand. He jumped to my shoulder and nuzzled into my cheek. He was alittle bigger and I could see parts of a PSP jutting out over his tiny robot form.

Mikaela was yelling at Sam through the phone, apparently we were going to him again but I didn't care. They wouldn't let me bring Mini Bot so he stayed with Bee. He had taken the role of Dad but now he was with Mikaela. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" He responded. I noticed his talking had improved too.

"Are you coming with me?" Mikaela asked, running towards me.

"Yeah. How could I not?"

**0o0o0**

The airport thankfully had a quick flight to Philadelphia and it wasn't that crowded. I had some of my essentials and a pair of clothes in a bag I had brought with me and money. Thank God. Mikaela tugged the metal box with the tiny 'Con in it too. She wasn't gonna bring him but he may come in handy. We had finally made it to the last part of the airport. We had to go through baggage to get to our seats.

Mikaela sat the box down and the guy behind the podium smiled. "Has any strangers given you anything suspicious to carry on today?"

Muffle yells from the box was soon stopped when I put my boot covered foot over the box hard. "No." I answered with a smile.

"Good." He replied. He then allowed us to leave onto the plan with the box. We shoved it under our feet so we could muffle his talking if need be.

After we had the go ahead to pull our phones out, I did. I quickly dialed Bee's number. It only rang once and he had already picked up. "Hey, Kenna."

"Hey, don't kill me but i'm on a plane to Philadelphia. Something I can't say on an open phone line happened and we had to get to Sam."

"That's funny." He replied with a laugh. "I'm driving to Philly now. Decepticons have been spotted there. I'll text you when I get there so we can meet back up."

"Okay. Be safe."

"You too."

**0o0o0**

"What dorm is he in?" I asked Mikaela again. We were finally on campus and I had no idea about any of this. Since Sam and I hadn't talked, I was clueless.

"He said 21A. Samford Hall."

"There!" I pointed to the building of dorms with the sign over it. We ran. We finally made it to 21A and Mikaela slowly opened the door, to see Sam in bed, kissing another girl.

She looked up and I recognized her. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Mhm." Sam mumbled.

Mikaela smirked. "Ex." She turned to me. "Come on." I could hear Sam yelling Mikaela's name as we walked down the hall but then it stopped and turned into horrible screaming. We turned back and started to run to him, almost hitting a guy running to the dorm too. The girl had a long metal chord coming from her mouth, her tongue the end. I ran and pulled Sam up from the ground and tugged in and the other guy down the hallway. Mikaela threw the box with the 'Con in it out of the window and ran behind us.

We ran across campus to the Library and hid under a desk. The guy leaned back. I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

"I can tell you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whisper-yelled at Sam.

"I am a victim! It's not my fault."

"A victim of what? OF WHAT? A little eighty pound girl?'

"A molestation It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox."

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

_Wel__l this could go on for hours.._

"I didn't!" Sam continued.

"You did!" Mikaela argued.

"You ever tonged by someone with a five foot tongue? It's not fun for me. It smelled like Diesel. Like, a dieselly tinge to it."

"You are such a little girl!"

"Im not talking to you for ten seconds."

"You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what?"

Sam held up ten fingers.

"You can give me the silent treatment all you want but you can't keep me from talking! I hope you had a lot of fun because this" The pointed to the ground. "This is over!"

Suddenly the other guy jumps in "You probably have alien babies hatching inside of you! They're growing right now! You need to vomit. You need t yack it right now!"

Mikaela got a disgusted look on her face between that and Sam actually puking. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens want me because of my site."

Before I could make a snide comment, the wall exploded and the girl walked through. We all threw ourselves over the balcony and onto the floor to get under more tables. The now robot was blowing up the book cases and shooting in the path behind us as we crawled to the door. The robot shot at us and missed, leaving a gaping hole in the wall for us to climb out of. We ran to the nearest car, Mikaela sending Sam to grab the box she threw out of the window. He put it in the backseat with me and Leo and Mikaela began to hotwire the car as she came closer.

"You know how to hotwire a car? That's so hot." Leo said, looking over the seat at Mikaela. I smack him across the head and he turned to me. "What you want some Spitz attention, Babe? You're gorgeous has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, who could crush you like the bug you are." I responded with a smile.

He didn't say another word. Mikaela finally got us going, driving down the highway and then crushing the robot then driving down the highway again. I then head a plane, Planes can't fly low like that in a public place. Then I found out why? A metal hook came down and pierced the car, picked us up and flew us away. Sam falling out of the door but quickly getting back in luckily. Right before we were dropped, upside down into a warehouse.

I looked up to see Starscream. He cut the car in half. I looked around the abandon warehouse until I met eyes or eye to optic with Megatron. He was looking at Sam. "C'mere, boy. You remember me, don't you?"

"I did what you said, huh? Just don't hurt them."

"Shut up!' Megatron then picked Sam up and flung him onto a piece of concrete. He walked over to Sam and used his claws to pin his arms down. "It feels good to grab your flesh. I'm going to kill you. slowly, painfully but first we have some delicate work to do. I could snap your limbs off. Doctor examine this human specimen." A small robot, much like Mini bot ran over and got on Sam's chest and started to speak in Cybertronian.

He began to examine Sam's face with what looked like glasses over his optics and he continued to speak in Cybertronian. He started looking in his nose and then he snapped his fingers. Moments later another Cybertronian was bringing a worm like thing over. The thing looked like a Cybertronian worm covered in Jell-O or something. The 'Doctor" said something in Cybertronian to it and it went towards Sam, going in his mouth and then coming out of his nose, then back out of his mouth.

The Jell-O 'Con attached itself to the Doctor and a projection of memories from Sam's life appeared. I saw myself, Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron. Then Mikaela, Bee and the other Autobots. Megatron was also watching intently. "These symbols will lead us to the energon source."

The Doctor looked up at us, as if he was directing a show about surgery. "We must have us a brain on the table!"

Sam began to do that nervous stuttering thing again. "My brain? What does he mean about a brain?"

Megatron laughed. "You have something on your mind. Something I need."

"I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. If someone tried to kill me I'd be pretty upset too. I think we have an opportunity to start a new and see where it leads us!" He yelled, trying to blow the doctor away. The doctor transformed a razor from his hand and started to go for Sam's head. We all started screaming and then the roof caved in. Optimus fell though and shot Megatron away, setting Sam free just in time.

The wall was shot through and my Bee was there, shooting at Starscream, motioning for us to follow. We all did except for Sam. He could get past Megatron and Optimus' fight. Optimus looked toward us. "Ill take care of him!"

We nodded and ran out after Bee. He transformed, allowing us to get in as he quickly drove away. "I thought you were gonna text me?"

"I thought you would have texted me since all of that was going on back there." The radio replied.

"Didn't really think about it. Where are we going?"

"The Autobots are in the woods fighting more 'Cons a little ways from here." We drove for about fifteen minutes. We got there and Bee parked out of the way. Probably just trying to keep us safe. Mini Bot climbed out of my bag and climbed in my lap and layed back on my stomach. Bee drove up more and Sam was there with a panicked look on his face. Bee's door opened for him and he climbed in and just stared out of the window.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Mikaela asked.

He turned to me and Mikaela. "Optimus. He's- He's dead."

**I hope you guys can understand why the wait was so long and why this seems so rushed and undetailed. It really sucked. I am not proud of this chapter but I honestly don't think could do any better right now. Im sorry. I also don't really like writing this movie so that also makes it worse. I apologize again and I hope you all forgive me and review this. I hope to get to 200 maybe?**


	19. Talking

**I wanna thank you guys for the reviews! Im still very busy and all but I am staying up late tonight to write this chapter. I'm still exhausted and all but I really feel bad about the last chapter and I wanted to attempt to make an actual good chapter for you guys. I will try to make this more detailed and longer and better in general. Sorry if I fail. **

**Disclaimer: I own Makkenna **

**Makkenna's POV**

We rode in silence. Bee was taking us somewhere safe, as Ratchet and Ironhide instructed. The only disturbance we had was at some point I had started crying. Leo hopped in the front seat with Sam and Bee activated his Holoform and held me in his arms in the backseat. Leo in turn giving us a strange look. You could immediately tell he wanted to say something smart. Probably about how Bee appeared or why I was cuddled into his side but Mikaela gave him a sharp look.

The stress was literally taking me over. Bee could look at me and tell it. I knew that. He was there for me, I knew that but I also had to be there for him. If I was crying over Optimus' death, imagine what he felt. He had known him for thousands of years. He was his leader and at this point in Bee's life, more of his already nearly-extinct race dying was terrible for him and it probably gave him a terrible sense of reality. It hurt me to even imagine what it must be like to be part of a depleting race. I honestly don't know how he stays so optimistic.

I looked up at Bee as he held me in the back seat. He was looking far out, not realizing I was staring up at him. His eyes were a dull blue and he wore an empty expression on his face. I leaned up more and kissed his cheek. I moved so my mouth was by his ear. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He pulled me closer and kissed my head, nuzzling his face into my hair. "Thank you." He mumbled. He sounded drained.

We drove another twenty minutes until we drove down an alley and he stopped at a brick warehouse. We all piled out of his alt form and looked around. It was a two story building, probably an old workshop or something because behind it was a fenced in area that had old cars and barrels scattered across the uncut lawn. It would be enough to hide Bee and Mudflap and Skids (who followed us) in their bipedal forms if they wanted to transform. Bee would either not want to leave my side, honestly needing the support from my presence or he would just want to be alone. Their would be no in-between. I doubt he would want to hang around Mudflap or Skids. Leo either. Sam and Mikaela are gonna be a whole different thing.

Leo was the first to make his way into the building, pulling out his phones as he opened the doors. Mikaela kissed Sam's cheek. "It's almost dark so I'm gonna build a fire in one of those barrels. It's cold. Okay?" Sam nodded and she opened the gate to the back. Mudflap and Skids followed her mumbling about 'following the babe.'

"Makkenna?" Sam broke the silence. I looked up. "I'm gonna go in the building with him. Make sure he stays out of trouble." He was trying to break the tension. I nodded and he left, leaving Bee and I alone.

He had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He looked down at the ground. I walked over hesitantly and used my left hand to move his face up to look at me. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"No, you're not." He gave me an innocent look and took his hands out of his pockets, stretching his arms out for me. I smiled. "Aw, Bee." I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist, he doing the same to me.

"I don't know what to do."

I moved my head to look at him. "In here, Bee. If you need to talk or someone just to sit with." He smiled.

"I'm gonna go take a walk alone. Okay?"

"Alright. You probably need some time alone. Tell me when you're back, though."

He nodded and his Holoform disappeared, after kissing my cheek.

I walked into the building to see Leo looking at his phone from a second story walk way and Sam sitting at a table, head in hands.

I sat down in the empty seat across from him. It was silent for about ten minutes until Leo groaned and you could hear static and low talking come from his phone. "It's messing up!" He kept groaning and shaking his phone until he abruptly stopped and starting running down the steps toward us. "You need to listen to this, bro. You have got to check this out. They've got pictures of me, man. FBI, CIA. We are wanted fugitives."

Sam and I groaned. We had been though this before. He hasn't and he wasn't taking this well at all. Sam and I both got up walked out the side door to the alley, Leo trailing behind, yelling out panicked words. "You have to take this seriously, this is gone to a whole new level."

"Just stop." Sam and I responded calmly in unison.

Sam turned around quickly, grabbed his phone and held it up. "You see this?" He threw it against the stone wall. "They can track us." He then stomped the phone to bits.

Leo glared at the shattered remains of his phone for a moment and then he looked back up. "Like satellite track is?"

"How else, dumbass?" I responded, following Sam into the yard.

Leo ignored me and kept on with his rant. "I'm not really with you guys. I'm like a hostage this is kidnapping. I nothing-"

Thank God he was cut off by Mudflap and Skids. "Yo, Leo!"

"Thank Christ." Sam muttered as he turned to look at the twins and Leo.

Leo threw his hands in the air. "These guys are gonna give me a heart attack..i swear."

The twins both took turns picking at him more. "I think he's scared." Mudflap inquired.

"Hey, Mudflap. What are we gonna do wit dis shrimp taco?" Skids questioned next.

"Pop a cap up his ass, throw him in the trunk, and ain't nobody gone no nothin'."

"Not in my trunk!" Skids objected. He pointed to me. "Maybe we can throw him in her boyfriend's trunk."

I crossed my arms across my chest, a smirk playing across my face. "I'd be all for a little bit of diabolical acts. Bee on the other hand may not be..."

"Bumper cars, I'm hearing you! I'm right here and I can hear you. No on is popping any caps in any asses. I've had a hell of a day."

Mudflap began to do mocking faces and noises behind Leo's back as he walked toward us. Skids soon joined in. "Why don't you go get a haircut, with' yo' bitch ass. Go whine to your boyfriend."

Leo ignored them this time, even though I was trying hard not to let the giggles escape my lips. "Listen, Sam. I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth. I had nothing to do with this."

Sam but his lip but finally opened his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. "Aye, you wanted the right? You wanted the real deal? That's what this is! Wake up, you're in the middle of it. You wanna run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you!" Sam looked at me and gave me an apologetic look, before walking back into the building.

Leo, stood there, mouth agape. I shook my head at him. "Seriously dude. Stop complaining. He never loses his cool."

He nodded. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'm sorry." He immediately ran around me to the other side of the yard, then disappearing around the corner.

I looked around. Mikaela was sitting across the yard. I pulled Mini Bot from my bag, he immediately transformed. "You heard what happened?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"I need to talk to Sam. Can you go sit with Mikaela?" He nodded before jumping from my hand and scurrying through the grass to Mikaela. He jumped into her lap and she let him sit down. After having made sure he was with Kaela, I made my way back into the building to see Sam slumped over the chair he was sitting in earlier. He looked up at me, his cheeks slightly tear stained. "You okay, Sam?"

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. I've been apologizing so much lately. You for causing you to get sent off but I can try to fix that. To Bee and he already accepted my apology-"

"I did, too." I said, cutting him off.

He smiled. "Thanks. But, Optimus is gone and I refused to help him. He gave his life to protect mine. I can never apologize for my stupid choice in the graveyard and I can never thank him for protecting me in the forest."

I bent down in front of him. "Sam, he would understand what you wanted. He understand how bad it was to ask you to help save the word in Mission City when you're so young. He apologized to me for doing that to myself, you and Mikaela numerous times. He understood that you would have wanted to be normal. Plus, it was his job to protect you and he knew you would be great full for what he did. Don't worry about that, Sam. If anything he was returning the favor for you saving his life."

He nodded. "I guess. Thanks, again. You always know what to say."

I reached my arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug. "You're welcome." I released him from the hug and stood up, he followed suit. "Want to go out there and sit with Mikaela by the fire? It's probably dark out by now."

He nodded and we both made our way to the yard. It was dark out. Mikaela was sitting on the hood of a beat up car, the twins were in the corner talking amongst themselves and Bee was just now making his way to the group in his bipedal mode. I gave him a smile and his eyes lit up, his way of returning the smile and hopefully saying he was okay.

Sam walked straight up to Mikaela, giving him a hug and saying something in her ear. I walked up beside them, Sam releasing her and walking over to Bee. "What's he doing?" I whispered to Mikaela

She shrugged. "No idea."

Sam leaned on another car, beside where Bee had say down. "Bee?"

He looked down.

"If you hate me I understand. I messed up. I'm sorry."

Bee looked down, his speakers began to emit chirping noises and he began to play clips. "If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

Sam nodded and smiled before going back to Mikaela. "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."

"There's some things you just can't change. His sacrifice for us, will not be in vain, hallelujah!" Bee played.

"Sam, don't think like that. Did you not hear me back there?" I questioned.

"Sam nodded. "I did. It made me realize that I have messed up enough. I'm gonna make it right and turn myself in."

"You're not gonna do that. Mikaela mumbled."

Bee suddenly transformed, his alt driving up and his Holoform appeared next to me.

Sam stood up, walking in front of Bee's alt and facing us. "Yes, I am."

"Everything we've worked for will be wiped out..." Bee interjected.

He looked down for a moment, not saying anything until he leaked to Mudflap and Skids. "You two!" They looked at him. "You know the glyphs?" He pulled up his shirt Alsace to reveal a familiar Cybertronian symbol. "These, the symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"That's old school, yo!" Skids yelled. "That's Cubertronian."

"They have to mean something. Like a message or a map! Like, a map to an energon source! Can you read this?"

"Naw, we don't really do much readin'. Not so much."

Sam groaned and looked at Bee. "Can you read this Bee?"

He shook his head. "I can read Cybertronian and speak it fluently. That," he pointed to sam's arm. "Is something I've never seen before. I don't think it's generic Cybertronian."

"Atleast we learned something about these damn symbols." I muttered.

Sam once again let out another exasperated groan. "If you guys can read this, then we have to find somebody who can."

The gate opened and Leo walked in, finally back from his walk. "Look who came sashayin' back." Skids said, pointed to Leo.

"Hair growin' like a chia pet. Look at it." Mudflap added.

Leo once again ignored them, surprisingly. "I had a bit of a mild panic attack." Leo began. "I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem and I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam asked, obviously curious now.

"Robo-Warrior."

**I hope I did better this time and I hope you guy forgive me for the shitty job I did on the last chapter. Review for me please? Love you guys! **


End file.
